Academia West Point
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Historia AU, OCC en los personajes... Jade West logra entrar a la escuela que siempre deseo pero se enamora de Tori Vega la hija del subdirector y la cual tiene una hermana muy sobre protectora además de que la morena odia relacionarse con personas que no sean su familia. ¿Podrá Jade entablar una amistad o llegara aun mas lejos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí me tienen otra vez trayendo otra historia, pero adivinen que? no la escribo sola sino con una muy buena escritora vicTORIous-fan-17... a las dos se nos ocurrió esta trama que esperamos y les guste mucho^^**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Dan y a Nickelodeon :P**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Bien estaba algo impaciente, se preguntarán ¿por qué, no? Pues la verdad es que por fin podré ir a la Academia Miliar West Point gracias a la ayuda del comandante Shay que es muy amigo de mi padre, su hija ya se encuentra en esa escuela y el vio mi talento y mi afición por querer estudiar en ese lugar, claro que estoy yendo como si fuera la hermana de mi mejor amiga Cat quien también está en esa escuela junto a su hermano mayor Frankie, en mis documentos soy Jade Valentine pero mi apellido verdadero es West.

Falta solo una hora de vuelo para poder llegar a Nueva York, muero por ver a mi amiga Cat y a Frankie, solo un poco más.

**Capítulo 1.**

Después del viaje en avión a nueva york y el viaje en autobús, por fin llegue a la academia militar West Point allí me estaba esperando uno de los profesores de la escuela, que era el hijo del Comandante Shay, Spencer. Había visto la academia en algunas fotografías, pero esta solo con verla desde fuera te sorprendía era una de las más grandes del país y de las mejores escuelas militares.

-"Encantado de volver a verte Jade." –me saludo Spencer, el junto a Cat, Frankie y Carly eran las únicas personas que sabían que yo no soy hermana de los Valentine, el comandante Shay había tenido que falsificar algunos papeles para que pudiera entrar en la academia ya que pocas personas conseguían entrar ahí y una de las formas de ingresar es que alguien de tu familia fuera un militar, el abuelo de Cat lo había sido así que durante todo mi tiempo aquí seria Jade Valentine.

-"Lo mismo digo Spencer."

-"Jade" –regaño este. – "Aquí debes llamarme sargento Shay" –explico. – "Bueno ahora vamos, tengo que enseñarte tu habitación antes de ir a tu primera clase".

El sargento Shay como debo llamarle a partir de hoy me condujo por el edificio hasta llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas. En el camino me estuvo explicando algunas de las reglas además de que cada habitación consistía en 6 integrantes. Y me alegro escuchar que yo compartiría habitación con Cat y Carly, solo eso bastaba para querer empezar ya, aunque también menciono el nombre de otras 3 chicas que eran Samantha Puckett, Tara Ferguson y Victoria Vega, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ella ya que era la hija del subdirector. Entramos en la habitación y vi en una cama un uniforme.

-"Bien Jade, esta será tu habitación como verás en la cama ya se encuentra tu uniforme listo, creo que deberías ir a cambiarte para llevarte a tu primera clase- termino de decirme mientras salía de la habitación.

Deje mis maletas a lado de la cama, tome el uniforme que al parecer era deportivo ya que consistía en un short negro algo holgado, una playera gris, ambos con el escudo de la Academia, además unas botas negras.

Después de cambiar al uniforme deportivo salí del baño, el sargento Shay estaba allí esperando para mostrarme la clase donde debía ir. Los dos caminamos fuera del edificio, caminamos unos minutos hasta a una parte de la academia donde había un grupo de unas 20 personas todos corriendo, mientras que el profesor los observaba.

-"Sargento Whitmore, aquí está su nuevo cadete, ella es Jade Valentine". –decía el sargento Shay a mi nuevo profesor.

-"Acércate cadete Valentine". –me dijo este.

-"¿Si mi sargento?" –le pregunto.

-"Espero grandes cosas de ti cadete Valentine, ayer leí tu expediente y al parecer eres bastante rápida." –me decía este.

-"Perdone sargento… Whitmore, usted puede decirme cadete West ya sabe para no confundir a mi hermana y a mí, ese es el apellido de soltera de mi madre".- le dije ya que así podría sentirme yo.

-"Está bien, ahora ve junto a todos tus compañeros y empieza a correr." –me mando este.

Me acerque a donde mis compañeros estaban, de lejos pude divisar la cabellera roja de mi amiga Cat, la cual iba corriendo mientras platicaba con Carly y otros chicos más adelante de ellos, pude ver a una chica que iba sola, corriendo velozmente estaba tan entretenida viéndola que no note como mi pelirroja amiga corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo casi tirándome al piso.

-"Cat".- le regañe un poco pero igual le devolví el abrazo, tenía casi más de un mes que no la veía y en verdad la extrañaba.

-"Jadey".- decía está feliz, al parecer ignorando el pequeño reclamo que le di. Cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeada de los amigos de mi amiga donde se encontraba también Carly.

-"Bueno Cat, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" –pregunto un chico con el pelo rizado y gafas.

-"Ella es mi a… -le di un golpe en las costillas, para que se callara, esta iba a decir amiga ¿Qué no comprendió cuando le dije que tenía que actuar como si fuera su hermana cuando llegara a la academia?

-"Soy su hermana" –conteste rápidamente, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-"No nos habías dicho que tenías una hermana" –reclamo el chico con gafas, ya me cae pésimo y solo llevo aquí 2 minutos.

-"Eso es porque ella no tiene que hablar con unos desconocidos sobre su familia" –le respondí.

-"No somos unos desconocimos somos sus amigos" –corrigió una chica morena que estaba entre Carly y el chico con pelo largo, que no se su nombre.

-"Para mí lo son" –le dije, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan molestos?

-"En este caso, mi nombre es André Harris" –se presentó el chico de piel oscura.

-"yo soy Beck Oliver" – hablo el chico de pelo largo con una sonrisa coqueta, ¿pero por qué tiene el pelo tan largo? Esto es una Academia Militar.

-"soy Tara Ferguson" – dijo esta con una voz molesta.

-"Robbie Shapiro" – decía el chico de pelo rizado y gafas un poco con miedo.

-"Hey aún no nos has dicho cómo te llamas" –dijo André.

-"Ella es Jade –contesto Cat alegremente, bueno al menos esta vez no metió la pata, pero voy a estar atenta a ella por si acaso.

Cuando termine con las presentaciones voltee ya que sentía una mirada fija en mí, y estaba esa chica castaña que hace unos momentos se encontraba corriendo, parada mirando a mi dirección y mis ojos chocaron con los de ella.

* * *

**Ok esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y que nos den su opinión dejando un review diciendonos lo que piensan, nos ayudaran a mejorar :)**

**Sin mas gracias por leernos^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí mi compañera vicTORIous-fan-17 y yo les traemos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste:)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y ICarly no nos pertenecen sino a Dan y a la Cadena de Nickelodeon...**

* * *

A pasado solo un día desde que ingrese a la academia West Point y ese primer día no fue nada fácil ya que el sargento Whitmore me puso a competir con la cadete Vega la chica que no me había dejado de ver, ella era muy buena, realmente buena. Cuando terminamos con la pequeña competencia en la cual ambas quedamos empatadas.

-"Buena carrera".- le dije mientras me acercaba con una sonrisa además de ofrecerle mi mano en modo de saludo. Ella solo me miro sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Volví hacia donde estaba Cat con sus amigos. -"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" -le pregunto a Cat.

-"Ella solo habla con su hermana y su padre" –me explicaba esta.

-"Sí, creo que nadie ha sido capaz de hablar con ella a excepción de Beck ya que es "el mejor amigo" de Trina la hermana mayor de Victoria".- dijo el chico de tez oscura.

¿Beck? Ah sí, él chico de cabello largo, me acerque a él y le pedí que si me podía acompañar, él me sonrió y asintió, cuando estuvimos un poco alejados de los demás le pregunte. –"¿Por qué la cadete Vega no habla con nadie más?"- Ya que la verdad a mí me inquietaba un poco, ella no se miraba como si fuera de esas chicas frías.

-"Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, solo que Trina la hermana de Victoria y su padre lo saben, a mí no me han contado nada y pues si alguien le pregunta se enoja, bueno a mí ya me paso".- respondió el pelinegro.- "Además, ¿por qué quieres saber?"- me termino preguntando el a mí.

-"Nada más simple curiosidad".- le dije para no entrar en detalles con él, ya que no le diría que porque me llamo la atención o ¿sí? Cuando iba a hacerle otra pregunta, Beck se alejó dejándome parada ahí.

-"Oye Jadey".- se acercó Cat a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?".- le pregunto.

-¿De qué hablabas con Beck?, es que bueno se me hace muy raro que quieras hablar con alguien que apenas conoces hace unos minutos".- me contesto mi pelirroja amiga.

-"De nada importante Cat".- le dije sonando indiferente.

-"HAHAHA, claro Jadey".- respondió tratando sonar sarcástica, yo lo sé soy su mejor amiga desde que andábamos en pañales.

El sargento empezó a llamar a todos después de las breves competencias que todos tuvimos, hicimos 2 filas, detrás de mí se había puesto Victoria.

-"Bueno chicos quiero felicitaros a todos, lo han hecho muy bien, pero siempre hay alguien mejor que tu" -decía nuestro profesor. -"Por eso quiero felicitar a las dos personas con más resistencia y velocidad, y ellas han sido las cadetes West y Vega" –termino este, mire hacia Victoria sonriendo feliz por ser de las dos personas más rápidas aunque realmente me hubiera gustado ser la más rápida y no quedar empatada con Vega pero ella solamente me miro indiferente. -"Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y si alguno de ustedes llega tarde estará toda la hora corriendo" -advirtió el sargento Whitmore.

Por fin había terminado mi primera clase y aunque fue algo normal, aun me queda esa curiosidad de saber por qué la cadete Vega no tiene ningún amigo y eso que es la hija del subdirector, y ahora que lo pienso que clase nos ¿tocara? ya que miro que vamos a los vestidores ya que me encuentro siguiendo a Carly y Cat.

-"Sigo preocupada por Sam".- escuche como le decía Carly a Cat.

-"Oh si verdad se cayó".- le respondió.

-"Algo así, Sam me dijo que Freddie le metió el pie pero él me dice que no es cierto".- soltó frustrada. –"Ya sabes ellos no se llevan muy bien pero Freddie es mi mejor amigo y Sam pues tú ya sabes lo que Sam significa para mí".- termino un poco fastidiada, ahora tenía un poco más de curiosidad ¿quiénes eran Sam y Freddie y porque Carly se miraba tan preocupada?

-"Oigan chicas no es por interrumpir su plática".- hable para hacerme notar, además de que quería seguir escuchando su plática.- "¿Pero qué clase nos toca y por qué debemos cambiarnos?"- pregunte mientras miraba mi nuevo casillero y el uniforme dentro de él, el cual consistían en un pantalón gris, al igual que el saco ambos tenían una línea negra a los costados, y el saco tenía otra enfrente a la mitad y parada, las botas las tuve que cambiar por zapatos negros.

-"Pues nos toca una clase de historia combinada con valores y ética, y pues este es el uniforme que debemos usar para las clases teóricas, el otro solo es para cuando realicemos ejercicios o entrenamientos básicos".- me explicaba la morena, creo que su nombre era Tara y al parecer ya se le había pasado lo molesta.

-"Okay muchas gracias".- le conteste con una sonrisa. Ya todas cambiadas salimos de los vestuarios, para mi sorpresa Vega aún se quedó dentro pero no le di importancia. Cuando nos dirigíamos al edificio donde se supone que tomaremos las clases teóricas nos topamos con los chicos que ya también estaban cambiados.

Al momento de ingresar al salón vi una escena muy curiosa, un chico algo rellenito trataba de separar a un chico algo escuálido y una chica rubia con la mano vendada.

-"Solo admítelo Benson, tú me hiciste caer para poder ganar".- gritaba furiosa la chica mientras jalaba de la camisa al otro chico.

-"Claro que no Sam, no es mi culpa que seas torpe".- respondía igual de molesto.

-"Sam, Freddie".- grito Carly claramente preocupada. Inmediatamente vi como Beck y André, sí creo que así se llamaba, iban a lado de Sam y la sostenían de ambos brazos mientras que el rellenito que aún no sé cómo se llama sostenía al tal Freddie, increíble ¿no? dos chicos sosteniendo a una chica y un chico a otro chico, creo que ya se quien ganaría esta pelea y sin conocerlos.

El percance no paso a mayores ya que el profesor entro pero, por la ventada, ¿en verdad entro por ahí? Y nadie parecía extrañarle. Todos tomaron asiento, unos a regañadientes y pues yo me quede parada porque no tenía idea de donde sentarme cuando me fije Victoria ya se encontraba ahí, esa chica puede ser muy silenciosa.

-"Bien alumnos comenzaremos con la clase de hoy".- hablo el profesor con una extraña voz y creo que ignorando mi presencia así que carraspee un poco. –"Oh miren una alumna nueva".- dijo fingiendo sorpresa, ¿en verdad es un profesor? –"Preséntate".- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-"Soy la cadete Valentine".- al parecer yo debía tener la iniciativa. –"Pero puede decirme Cadete West para que no se confunda con mi hermana".- hable fuerte y claro. –"Así que sargento… ".- me le quede viendo pues solo sabía que materia daba pero no sabía su nombre.

-"Puedes decime Sikowitz, sargento Sikowitz".- me dijo respondiendo mi duda y moviendo la mano para que prosiguiera.

-"Bueno solo falta una cosa que decir, ¿en dónde debo tomar asiento Sargento Sikowitz?- pregunte mirando varios lugares vacíos y entre todos, incluso el lugar vacío que había entre Robbie y Cat, me mando a lado de Vega y en los asientos del final.

-"Como verás cadete West, yo acomodo a mis alumnos por orden de lista, si te hubieras dejado el Valentine estarías a lado de tu hermana pero como prefieres el West estarás a lado de Vega".- termino y se giró al pizarrón para empezar a anotar algunas ¿reglas? Creo.

Bien creo que es mi oportunidad de hablar con Victoria, es que eso de no tener ningún amigo no se me hace bien, siempre se debe tener personas con las cuales compartir tus secretos y bueno quiero tratar de ser su amiga.

-"Oye, ¿ese profesor siempre es así de extraño?".- le pregunte pero ella solo me ignoro. –"Cadete Vega, te estoy hablando".- pero volvió a ignorarme, casi nunca nadie me ha ignorado.

Bueno esa clase fue de lo más divertida por las ocurrencias del profesor pero sí que te daba buenos consejos, se me hizo muy rápida además de que no conseguí que Victoria me hablara, esa chica sí que es persistente pero adivinen ¿Qué? Yo lo soy aún más.

La hora del descanso había llegado, creo que por fin iba a poder hablar con todos bien, después del percance de la mañana se nota que todos son muy buenos amigos entre ellos.

-"¿Y qué tal te está pareciendo esta escuela?"- me pregunto Beck con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

-"Pues no está nada mal es mucho mejor de lo que pensé".- le respondí sinceramente.

-"Con que tú eres la nueva, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- me pregunto el chico rellenito, es cierto él no estaba en la mañana cuando llegue.

-"Cierto ustedes no se conocen".- grito Cat. –"Verán ella es mi a…"- la volví a golpear con el codo, era increíble que no se acordara que debe decirme hermana.

-"Como se los dije en la mañana a ellos, yo soy la hermana de Cat, soy Jade Valentine".- termine antes de que Cat hablara.

-"Vaya Cat nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras una hermana así de linda, mi nombre es Orienthal Cornelius Gibson pero puedes decirme Gibby".- dijo teniéndome su mano.

-"Mucho gusto Gibby".- le regrese el saludo.

-"Ella es Samantha Puckett".- me dijo Carly. –"Y él es Fredward Benson pero todos le decimos Freddie".- los presento.

-Oh también le puedes decir Fredguard o Tecnoñoño.- me dijo la rubia en forma de burla hacia el chico.

-"Samantha no empieces".- dijo el chico molesto, ya cuando acorde Carly estaba en medio de los dos.

Después de presentarnos fuimos a la cafetería, Beck se disculpó y dijo que iría a comer a otra parte, lo seguí con la mirada y ¡bingo!, estaba en la misma mesa que Victoria junto a otra chica mitad latina que al parecer era su hermana mayor. Me senté en la mesa con los demás y de vez en cuando volteaba a la mesa de ellos, creo que era cierto la mayor al parecer es la que más hablaba y eso era porque Beck le hacía plática mientras que Vega solo contestaba a lo que su hermana le decía pero nunca sonrió como lo hacía la mayor.

El resto de las clases fueron entretenidas y una que otra aburrida, después de haberme presentado en cada una de ellas, la verdad que me cayeron muy bien los amigos de Cat me hacían reír mucho con sus comentarios y quede sorprendida cuando André le robo un beso a Tara, luego Cat me platico que ya llevan saliendo unas semanas, además me di cuenta que a mi pelirroja amiga le gusta el chico de gafas, ¿Qué le ve? Ósea es todo escuálido y debilucho, pero bueno veré si es cierto después. Ahora nos dirigimos por fin a los dormitorios. Esperen un minuto acabo de acordarme que comparto habitación con Victoria, bien otra oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-"Ahhh".- digo mientras me dejo caer en mi cama. –"Estoy muerta".- confieso.

-"Y eso no es nada".- habla Sam. –"Hay que despertarnos a las 5:30 para estar a las 6 en punto en el patio y correr".- mencionaba mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Carly quien estaba sentada en su cama.

-"Eso es lo único que no me gusta".- replico Cat.

-"Haha ni modo Cat, lo único bueno es que podemos ver a los chicos".- decía emocionada Tara.

-"Como tú tienes de novio a André".- contra ataco Cat. Pasee mi vista por la habitación y Victoria aun no llegaba.

-"¿Por qué tanto interés en hablarle a Victoria?"- pregunto Carly.

-"¡Eh!".- dije desentendida.- "¿Quién tiene interés en eso?" –pregunte indiferente.

-"Pues porque escuchamos como gruñiste cuando te ignoro en clase de Sikowitz".- dijo riendo.

-"Además de que no le quitabas la vista en la hora de la comida, ¿o mirabas a Beck?"- pregunto Sam. A lo que Tara y Cat me hicieron burla. Iba a reclamar pero vi como Sam se levantó y beso a Carly, si lo que escucharon un beso de más que amigas, por eso la preocupación por la rubia.

-"Ya no aguantaba por darte un beso".- le dijo Sam a Carly la cual estaba roja porque no la había dejado de ver y pues gire la cabeza y también me puse roja por andar viendo de más.

-"Ah Jadey, Carly y Sam son novias pero no lo digas enfrente de los sargentos".- hablo Cat tranquilamente sin inmutarse ante la escena como Tara.

-"Sí, está bien, entiendo"- les respondí, iba a agregar otra cosa cuando Victoria entro en la habitación.

Después de que Victoria entro, veo como Carly le dice algo al oído a Sam, la cual asiente con la cabeza antes de levantarse y decirle algo a Cat al odio al igual que Carly a Tara, las dos chicas sonríen después de escuchar lo que Sam y Carly le dijeron.

-"Volvemos en un momento, tenemos que ir a buscar un libro que Cat olvido"

-"Yo no…" antes de que Cat pudiera terminar la frase veo a Tara darle un golpe para que se calle como siempre Cat no sabe callarse

-"Bueno vamos a ayudar a Cat a buscar su libro, el cual no sabe dónde ha dejado" -explicaba Carly muy despacio para que Cat comprendiera que no iban a buscar ningún libro pero, ¿porque están mintiendo? ¡Oh por Victoria! su padre es el subdirector y si le cuenta que han ido a ver a los chicos les van a poner detención. Miro hacia a Victoria quien parece no a ver estado escuchando la conversación de las chicas.

Bueno ahora que estamos solas es el momento de conseguir que hable conmigo de una maldita vez y esta vez nada va a conseguir que no hable con ella. Camino lentamente hasta su cama y me quedo parada justo delante de ella, esta ni si quiera se gira para mirarme, ¿qué demonios le pasa a esta chica con la gente?

-"Cadete vega". -la llamo y vuelve a ignorarme ¡a mí nadie me ignora y menos una chica como ella! -"¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" -le pregunto arrebatándole el libro que tenía en las manos y el cual estaba leyendo. Esta no dice nada solo se queda mirándome. -"Sabes que si hablas con más gente aparta del estúpido de Beck o tu hermana no te van a hacer daño ¿no?" -le digo enojada incluso ahora que tengo su libro no me habla para pedirme que se lo devuelva. Se levanta de la cama rápidamente y me arrebata el libro de las manos, esta chica es más testaruda de lo que pensaba pero ¿porque no quiere tener amigos? todo el mundo necesita al menos un amigo y no su hermana no cuenta como amiga y Beck... bueno Beck no es su amigo el casi no consigue que hable con él.

Ella estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente por las chicas, al parecer venían corriendo porque entraron respirando pesadamente por la carrera, además se notaban nerviosas… eso me dice que casi las atrapan en su pequeño plan de ver a los chicos. ¿Pero por qué tenían que entrar cuando por fin Vega iba a decirme algo? Maldición. Volteo y veo como Victoria ha regresado a la misma posición en la que estaba antes de quitarle el libro. Solo pude bufar un poco molesta y de rendición, me dirigí a mi casa y también me acosté. Bueno mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Eso es todo... ¿cuándo se dignara Tori hablarle a Jade? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Trina y su padre? ¿Jade se rendirá fácilmente? ¿Por qué siempre hago este tipo de preguntas? **

**Bueno cada una se irán contestando conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, ya saben dejen algún review con su comentario, crítica, amenaza, aplausos, etc... x3 nos ayudan a mejorar c: **

**¡Nos leemos luego! Se les quiere^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí otra actualización de esta historia, esperemos que sea de su agrado... **

**sin mas que lo disfruten:)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y a Nickelodeon...**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que el cadete West llego a la academia y no ha parado de molestarme ni un solo día, todos los días intenta que hable con ella, pero yo no confió en ella, bueno en realidad solo confió en mi hermana Trina y mi padre y en algunas ocasiones en Beck pero porque es amigo de Trina y ella está enamorada de él. La cadete West en verdad me confunde, ¿por qué tanto empeño en hablarme?

Pero bueno como decía ha intentado hablarme pero siempre tiene la suerte de que antes de que le dé una negativa o la mande a volar interrumpen llamándola o llamándome a mí. Ahorita me encuentro yendo a la oficina de mi padre ya que me ha llamado pero aún no sé para qué. Toco antes de entrar.

-"¿Qué sucede General Vega?" –pregunto entrando a su oficina.

-"Pues verás aquí el cadete Daniels me ha dicho que no has estado muy atenta a tus clases".- reprendió este. ¿Por qué el estúpido de Ryder no se mete en sus propios asuntos? Ya le he dicho mil veces que no me interesa, es un maldito doble cara que solo quiere quedar bien delante de mi padre. Yo solo lo mire con odio, es por eso que no me gusta relacionarme con la demás gente, nuestros tíos lo dejaron muy en claro y más cuando Trina se vino antes que yo a la Academia.

-"Vamos cadete Vega, no me mires así, yo solo estoy preocupado". –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mas doble cara no puede ser, sabe que con esto mi padre me regañara y me podrá a correr o ir a una estúpida misión bajo la supervisión de Ryder.

-"Mejor déjenos a solas cadete Daniels, gracias por su preocupación".- hablo mi padre.

-"Con su permiso".- menciono inclinándose un poco a mi padre luego a mí y salió por la puerta.

-"Bueno cadete Vega".- dijo mi padre, no puedo creer que no pueda llamarme hija. –"Sabes que no me gusta que no pongas la debida atención a las clases, así que creo que a partir de hoy y durante una semana después de tus clases darás 5 vueltas a la cancha de práctica para que pienses en tus acciones además de ser vigilada por el cadete Daniels".- termino dándose la vuelta hacia su escritorio.

-"Pero padre".- proteste. Dar 5 vueltas era mucho, es decir esa cancha mide como 3 kilómetros.

-"Soy el General Vega, no lo olvides." –dijo en su tono usual de indiferencia. Recuerdo en la época en el que su voz era tan cálida y ahora es tan fría.

-"Esta bien, General Vega." –termine y antes de salir de la habitación tocaron la puerta.

-"Adelante".- contesto mi padre. Quien iba a imaginar que iba entrando el cadete West, la persona por la cual me han castigado, es decir, me ha dejado pensando un par de veces el porqué de su insistencia.

-"Con su permiso General Vega".- respondió inmediatamente y luego me dirigió una sonrisa a mí, la cual solo me voltee para dirigirme a la salida.

-"Me han informado que se ha quedado dormida en un clase." –escuche que mi padre le decía.

-"La verdad lo siento mucho General, le prometo que no se repetirá".- menciono seria, es cierto ella se quedó dormida y yo me le quede viendo y es por eso que estoy aquí. Preferí quedarme parada al frente de la puerta antes de salir para escuchar.

-"Bueno cadete Valentine, he leído su expediente y se ve que es prometedora, además de que ha pedido que le llamen West, ¿no es así?- pregunto a la chica, la cual asintió. –"Bien cadete West, aquí ningún incumplimiento queda impugno y creo que merece un castigo, ¿verdad cadete Vega? –dijo mirándome a mí, diablos porque no salí antes, yo solo asentí. –"Bien creo que será el mismo que le he aplicado a la cadete Vega, serías tan amable de decirle cuál es su castigo, cadete Vega". –me dijo mi padre, yo solo asentí. –"Bueno creo que ambas pueden retirarse". –termino dirigiéndose a su escritorio y empezar a revisar documentos. Yo salí de ahí siendo seguida por la cadete West.

¡Qué bien empezaba mi día!, nótese el sarcasmo, y tendría que pasar el resto de la semana con la cadete West. Comencé a caminar.

-"¿Y bien?".- escuche que me preguntaba, yo solo seguí caminando, ella me dio alcance. –"No me dirás cuál es el castigo".- respondió molesta. Yo solo negué y seguí caminando. No tenía ganas de hablar en estos momentos y menos con ella, le diré a Ryder que le diga más tarde. –"Oye". –se quejó una vez más pero yo entre a la habitación de Ryder y cerré la puerta.

-"Hey Victoria, sabría que no tardarías en venir a mí". –sonrió coqueto.

-"Déjate de tonterías cadete Daniels".- sisee molesta, muy molesta. –"Sabes que estoy aquí solo para decirte que te saliste con la tuya, estaré castigada una semana bajo tu supervisión pero también lamento informarte que no estaremos solos".- me permití una sonrisa de burla al ver que él quitaba la suya. –"Quiero que le avises a la cadete West que su castigo es correr 5 vueltas a la cancha de práctica y que será vigilada por ti".- exprese indiferente y salí de su habitación. En serio como detesto hablar con otras personas, todas son idiotas.

Las clases transcurrieron y al parecer la cadete West sabía de su castigo puesto a que me dijo que nos veríamos más de rato, como si eso me importara.

La hora de la comida llego y me fui a sentar a la mesa con mi hermana y allí ya se encontraba Beck.

-"Hey Tori". – dijo Trina cuando llegue a la mesa.

-"¿Qué hay Vic?" –me pregunto Beck, ya que solo Trina y mi padre pueden decirme Tori como me decía mi madre, nadie más tiene permitido, aunque mi padre tiene años en que no me dice así. Yo solo me senté en la mesa y suspire.

-"¿Por qué Ryder es un imbécil?"- pregunte fastidiada, mi hermana me vio con una cara de no entender y Beck rio. –"Es decir ya le he dicho que no me interesa y siempre me trae problemas, por su culpa me han castigado". –bufe molesta.

-"Pero Tori el solo se preocupa por ti, además, ¿porque andas tan distraída?- me pregunto Trina con preocupación. Yo solo suspire nuevamente.

-"Creo que yo tengo la respuesta". –le dijo Beck a mi hermana.

-"¿Y bien?" –pregunto esta.

-"Pues te acuerdas de la nueva cadete". –pregunto él a lo que Trina asintió. –"Bueno ella ha tratado de hablar con tu hermana toda la semana, pero ya sabes cómo es de necia".- termino con una sonrisa al igual que Trina, porque ambos no se dicen que se quieren, es obvio que se gustan, bueno de parte de Beck no sé muy bien pero mi hermana lo quiere y mucho.

-"Oh". –dijo fingiendo asombro. –"Vaya hermanita ya va siendo hora de que tengas una amiga de verdad ya que veo que no se rinde fácil como los demás". –termino apuntado a la mesa donde estaba la cadete West y sus demás amigos, ella estaba mirándome y al ver que volteamos ella también volteo la vista. –"No puede ser tan malo Tori, dale una oportunidad". – yo me le quede viendo y luego regrese mi vista a mi comida, ¿qué estaba diciéndome? O sea, ¿que ya no me quiere tanto tiempo cerca para poder estar más con Beck?

Tal vez y tenga razón pero es que es tan difícil, yo no puedo ser como Trina y hablar fácilmente con la gente, ella no sabe todo lo que sufrí el año que ella no estuvo.

**POV JADE.**

Después de un día algo pesado me encontraba yendo hacia el lugar del castigo, es increíble que la cadete Vega mandara a su perro faldero creo que se llamaba Daniels, poco me importa, a decirme el castigo, ¿acaso no podía decirme cuando salimos de la oficina de su padre? Hablando de él, ¿Qué clase de padre castiga así a una hija?

Cuando llegue a la cancha la cadete Vega ya se encontraba ahí, estaba parada mirando el ocaso, ya que faltaba muy poco para que oscureciera, parecía en trance como si estuviera recordando o deseando algo. ¿Qué clase de chica tiene la mirada tan perdida por un ocaso tan normal como este? Iba a acercarme a preguntarle pero la voz de un bobo se hizo presente.

-"Vaya chicas que puntuales". –dijo el cadete Daniels, cuando volví mi vista a Victoria, ella ya se encontraba estirando y yo empecé a imitarla. –"Vaya veo que vienen con ánimo, me alegro porque esto será algo largo, ya saben 5 vueltas a esa cancha". –realmente era enorme, sin duda terminaría muy cansada y pensar que toda la semana debemos correr, ¿Cómo cuantas vueltas podrá correr Victoria seguidas? –"Pueden comenzar". –indico mientras se iba a sentar.

Vega comenzó a correr y yo la seguí, en verdad estaba muy concentrada corriendo, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, tal vez si destacaba más ella lograría verme o aceptarme, si la supero tal vez y me hable podría llamar su atención si llegaba a ser mejor en las cosas que hacía y así podríamos empezar como rivales y luego como amigas. Así que corrí más fuerte y me puse delante de ella. Voltee de reojo y vi como su ceño se frunció un poco y yo sonreí internamente pero creo que ella me vio sonreír porque me regreso la sonrisa, oh dios se vio tan linda. Llevábamos unas 3 vueltas, ella en veces se adelantaba y en ocasiones era yo quien iba en frente. Ya me había devuelto unas 4 sonrisas en todo el trayecto, a lo que me figuraba que le gustaba mucho correr y la competencia, iba adelante por mucho y cuando me Victoria me dedicaba la quinta sonrisa, sentí que algo se ponía entre mis pies y caí de boca fuertemente contra el piso por la velocidad en la que iba.

Eso realmente dolió pensaba, cuando voltee vi que el perro faldero de Vega se estaba riendo.

-"Debes poner más atención a la pista cadete West o accidentes así pueden pasar". –dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle…

-"¿Estas bien?" –me pregunto Victoria, oh por dios me hablo, conseguí que me hablara, su voz es realmente linda, pero ¿por qué finge indiferencia y frialdad? Obviamente no le queda y más porque tiene un toque cálido. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había respondido su pregunta y hubiera seguido allí si no hubiera dicho otra cosa. –"Oh por dios estas sangrando". – me miro un poco ¿preocupada? Entonces mire hacia donde iba su mirada, mi brazo estaba sangrando realmente no sentí aquel golpe. Me tendió la mano y yo la tome.

-"Sí, estoy bien". –le respondí ahora que estaba de pie. –"Gracias por ayudarme cadete Vega". –le sonreí, y ella nuevamente se volteo. ¿Otra vez me ignorara?

-"Ryder". –hablo molesta. –"Eso es peligroso no lo vuelvas a hacer".- dijo regañándolo, el chico inmediatamente quito la cara de burla y puso una seria.

-"Es su culpa, no mía, ella debe estar atenta a lo que hace y lo que tiene en frente".- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Pues si no quieres que le diga a mi padre como les has metido el pie a un estudiante nuevo es mejor que el castigo termine aquí". –en verdad parecía molesta, es buena chica después de todo, esa frialdad solo la finge. Cat y Carly me dijeron que nunca consiguieron que les dirigiera la palabra y mírenla me está defendiendo. Me siento feliz.

-"¿Y por qué debería tenerte miedo?" –le respondió algo creído. –"Sabes que tu padre me quiere como a un hijo". –vi como los ojos de Vega se pusieron totalmente furiosos, le molesto que se comparara con uno de sus hijos.

-"Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo así, además la cadete West está herido por tu culpa, sabes que no te conviene así que yo doy por terminado el castigo". –dijo sin mirarle la cara a su perro faldero.

-"Esta bien pero solo por esta vez, mañana las espero a la misma hora". –termino yéndose.

-"Ven vamos a la enfermería". –dijo Victoria mientras empezaba a caminar.

-"Pero estoy bien esto es algo pequeño sabes". –le respondí mientras me checaba la herida, bueno vale tal vez si era algo profunda. El silencio se hizo presente en el camino, es increíble me acaba de defender y preocuparse por mí y ahora me ignora, esta chica tiene grabes problemas. –"Esto amm gracias por defenderme". –dije para romper el silencio.

-"No te defendí a ti es solo que ese cadete es un idiota y ya tenía ganas de gritarle desde esta mañana". –respondió sin verme a la cara. –"Bueno allí está la enfermería, yo me retiro". –termino y camino muy rápido, algo me decía que no le gustaba entrar a ese lugar.

Entre a la enfermería, la doctora me checo y me dio 3 puntadas, tal vez si necesitaba ir a curarme, esto me dolerá mañana, estúpido Daniels esto no se quedara así, aunque si algo bueno paso de esto es que por fin pude hablar con Victoria.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el final... manita arriba quien odie a Daniels (creo que el me cae mucho mas mal que Beck xD) Bueno como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado :P y pues ya no haré preguntas porque me dijeron rarita TwT haha naa mentira mejor que se le forme solas:) ya saben dejenos un review con su opinión, sugerencias, críticas y demás ya que eso nos ayuda a mejorar y ser felices :3 haha**

**Muchas gracias a:**

EatsBooks: bueno esperamos estar actualizando pronto :P hahaha espero y te haya gustado :DD gracias por tu comentario ;)

joriness: nos alegra que te parezca interesante hehe en verdad, pues espero que algunas dudas se hayan aclarado, claro hasta mas adelante sabremos la verdad en todo esto...

monse: gracias:) espero y sigas leyendolo

vaniap0211: haha exacto Jadelyn es muy persistente, cabezota y testaruda pero creo que Tori igual lo es, ya que en la serie nunca se canso en no hacer cosas lindas por Jade y que esta la considerara su amiga y creo que al final lo consiguió x3 haha aunque hubiera querido Jori en la serie u.u no todo se puede, claro es turno de West en esforzarse y pues poco a poco se ira dando a conocer el porque del comportamiento de Vega...

DannyWest: besos y abrazos para ti también:) nos alegra que te guste la historia c:

Nara375: si te entiendo es divertido, por eso se nos ocurrió hacerlo de esa manera, pues ambas son muy cabezonas y testarudas pero siempre hay alguien que da el brazo a torcer xD pero ¿quién será?

Selene Cruxe: No se porque al leer tu comentario me causo tanta gracia... no se si sea la parte en donde llamaste muda o monjita, tímida y mas sangrona que la mismisima Jade xD en serio esa parte me dio mucha risa hahaha y si es lo bueno del Ooc pero a veces no a todos les gusta, y pues si en lo personal quería ver a una Jade diferente x3 espero y en este cap te hayas dado cuenta que ni es por una ni otra razón por la que Tori no habla x3 y YEEY otra historia a favoritos:) haces que me sienta feliz -w- haha gracias por comentar^^

Mas alla de la realidad: haha si lo se... digamos que es un universo era paralelo(? o alterno? xD haha whatever x3 haha pues esperamos seguir publicando a este ritmo, espero y te haya gustado el cap :) gracias por tu review C:

Eternally paradox: eres la primera persona que responde a mis preguntas haaha y la que me dijo rarita T_T bueno la verdad si lo soy xD pero en fin espero y te haya gustado este cap :DD y volver a leer otro review tuyo que me hizo reír hahaha

**Bueno ahora si eso es todo por el momento:) recuerden que se les quiere :DD**

**Nos leemos después xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviviendo después de un tiempo ausentes... realmente lamentamos no poder actualizar antes pero es culpa mía no de mi compañera vicTORIous-fan-17, yo estuve muy ocupada pero por fin pude conectarme para poder actualizar:)**

**Sin mas interrupciones les dejo el cap, esperemos y les guste :DD**

**Por cierto Selene Cruxe, no creas que me olvide de lo que te dije pero tuve una semana algo caótica u.u y por eso mismo te dedico este cap y no creas que me olvide de tu cumple así que mas de rato si no es que mañana te encontraras con una sorpresita^^**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no nos pertenecen sino a Dan y a Nickelodeon porque sin duda alguna habría Jori xD**

* * *

Me encontraba regresando al dormitorio después de llevar a la cadete West a la enfermería. Todos esos lugares como hospitales o cosas relacionadas nunca me han agradado y es porque en ese lugar mucha gente muere pero sobre todo hay sangre y ver sangre en la gente me asusta, en verdad me aterra y ver hoy a la cadete West herida me asuste pude llevarla ahí pero no pude quedarme a ver.

*Flash Back*  
-"Mama, hermanos".- grite mientras llegábamos a un lugar donde había mucha gente. Ellos eran llevados por unos señores en unas camillas y luego los introdujeron en un cuarto y trate de seguirlos.

-"Tú no puedes entrar allí".- me detuvo una mujer vestida de blanco.

-"Pero es mi mama, mis hermanos".- le decía mientras lloraba y luchaba para que me soltara.

-"Entiende pequeña, a ese lugar no puedes entrar".- insistió aquella mujer y me llevo a sentarme a unas de las sillas que había allí. Cuando estuve sentada y mire mis manos, tenían muchas manchas rojas, la sangre que salía del cuerpo de mi hermana, mi mama y mi hermano.

Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que me dijeran donde estaba mi mama y mis hermanos pero me quede dormida, sentí que alguien me movía y decía mi nombre.

-"Tori".- dijo mientras me movía.- "Tori".- volvió a llamarme.

-"Papa".- dije rápidamente cuando abrí los ojos y lo abrace.- "¿Dónde están mi mama y mis hermanos?"- le pregunte, el solo agacho un poco la cabeza.

-"Ellos están bien pequeña, estarán bien".- me tomo de la mano.

-"Quiero verlos".- le pedí.

-"Ahora no ya es tarde, debemos ir a casa para que te cambies".- la forma en que la dijo fue tan triste, ¿en verdad mi mama y mis hermanos estaban bien?

*Fin del Flash Back*

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una voz algo chillona.

-"Victoria".- volvió a gritar la voz, iba a seguir de largo sin embargo esa personas me alcanzo. –"Lo lamento Victoria, pero solo quiero saber dónde está Jade".- me dijo la cadete Valentine la hermana de la cadete West algo preocupada, ¿ella sabía que la cadete West se encontraba conmigo?

-"Se encuentra en la enfermería".- vi la cara de sorpresa al momento de responderle, es verdad creo que nunca había cruzado palabra con ella al menos que tuviéramos un trabajo juntas. Pero bueno la cadete West era su hermana no debía preocuparla de más.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?"- me dijo rápidamente.

-"Sí, está bien solo fue un golpe pequeño".- termine para girar sobre mis pasos e irme al dormitorio, estaba totalmente cansada y solo quería dormir.

-"Gracias".- gritó por última vez, voltee y vi que se dirigía corriendo hacia la dirección de enfermería.

En verdad este día fue realmente cansado y todo por culpa de Ryder, lamentablemente creo que tendré otro igual.

**POV JADE.**

Me encontraba saliendo de la enfermería, estúpido perrito faldero de Vega me han hecho 3 puntadas, las piedras de la cancha de práctica sí que estaban filosas. Apenas empezaba a caminar cuando escuche como alguien grito mi nombre y se lanzó contra mí.

Sabía quién era a la perfección la única persona que es lo suficiente valiente para lanzarse hacia mí es Cat.

-"Cat suéltame, casi no puedo respirar." –le digo, esta chica da unos muy fuertes abrazos.

-"Lo siento Jadey." –se disculpó Cat antes de soltarme. –"¿Y qué te paso?" –me pregunto preocupada.

-"El idiota de Daniels" –conteste aun enojada con ese imbécil y lo peor de todo es que mañana también tengo que volver a verlo porque tenemos que correr durante toda la semana, lo bueno es que también está la cadete Vega y tal vez conseguiré que vuelva a hablarme.

-"No lo entiendo ¿Qué hizo el cadete Daniels?" –pregunto Cat confusa. –"¿¡Él te golpeo!?"

-"No Cat, solo que me hizo caer en la cancha de entrenamiento al poner su pie en medio mientras la cadete vega y yo estábamos corriendo" –le explico, quiero golpearle por hacerme caer pero si lo golpeo voy a tener muchos problemas.

-"Pero ¿Cómo no habías visto el pie del cadete Daniels cuando estabas corriendo?" -pregunta Cat, oh no se tal vez porque estaba distraída mirando a la cadete vega mientras estaba corriendo, si claro no pienso decirle eso a Cat.

-"Oh… ¿Qué te ocurrió Jade?" –pregunto Beck, por una vez me alegro de que interrumpiera.

-"El cadete Daniels hizo caer a Jadey." –Cat le explico a Beck.

-"¿No deberías contarle al subdirector ya sabes para que lo castiguen?"- sugirió Beck a nosotras.

-"Si Jadey tienes que decirle al subdirector". –respondió Cat haciendo caso a la sugerencia de Beck.

-"De acuerdo se lo voy a decir, pero mañana estoy demasiado agotada." –les dije, porque era cierto estaba exhausta y apenas es el primer día de castigo y aún falta toda la semana.

-"Suerte mañana" –dijo Beck antes de seguir caminando.

Cat y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, cuando llegamos vi que la cadete Vega ya estaba dormida en su cama, Tara no estaba aquí, ya que de seguro está en la habitación de los chicos, Sam y Carly se habían quedado dormidas en la misma cama, Sam abrazaba a Carly.

Después de cambiarme vi como Cat se había quedado dormida, yo también me fui a dormir estaba muy cansada de tanto correr, primero por la mañana y después por el castigo.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a la misma hora de siempre, nos pusieron a correr en la mañana, luego de eso hicimos algunas rutinas, todos los amigos de Cat que ahora me agradan se preocupaban de lo que me había sucedido, la cadete Vega no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, en una hora libre que tuvimos decidí ir a hablar con el subdirector sobre la falta de Ryder.

Toque a la puerta de la oficina del subdirector.

-"Adelante".- se escuchó decir del otro lado.

-" Con su permiso coronel Vega".- le dije adentrándome en ella.

-"¿Qué se le ofrece cadete West?"- pregunto sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

-"Bueno Coronel Vega, venía a informarle sobre un incidente que ocurrió en el castigo de ayer".- dije totalmente seria.

-"¿Qué clase de incidente ocurrió cadete West?- pregunto dejando de ver sus documentos para mirarme a mí.

-"Pues vera Coronel, el cadete Daniels cometió una falta hacia mi persona, haciéndome caer ya que me metió el pie".- explique enseñándole mi brazo vendado.

-"¿Esta segura cadete?" - me pregunto arqueando una ceja a lo cual yo solo asentí. -"Pues verás yo conozco al cadete Daniels desde hace tiempo y no creo que sea de esa clase de persona".- dijo serio.

-"Si, coronel estoy muy segura de lo que hizo el cadete Daniels".- dije un poco molesta por su incredulidad.

-"Bueno verá cadete West usted está haciendo una acusación grave a un joven que es el jefe de su escuadrón, es muy responsable además de que es de los primeros lugares de su generación y usted acaba de entrar y se ha quedado dormida en clases, ¿cómo debo confiar en usted?".- termino el coronel Vega regresando a sus trabajo.- "Mejor vaya a clase".- termino sin darme la cara, ¿en verdad es todo lo que diría?, arrgh me frustra esto, no confía en mí. Hice caso y me salí de su oficina totalmente molesta.

En verdad que me encontraba sumamente molesta e indignada, no sabía que el coronel Vega tuviera favoritismo debo hablar con Victoria para que ella le diga lo que paso, le debe creer ¿no?, estamos hablando de su hija.

Después del enorme disgusto que me lleve fui a cambiar mi uniforme de ejercicio por el que usamos en las clases teóricas, me tocaba con el sargento Sikowitz, debo admitirlo a pesar de que esta algo loco y es obsesionado por los cocos me encanta su forma de dar las clases.

-"Bien chicos hoy veremos sobre la importancia de no romper los códigos de…". –empezó la clase el sargento. Pero yo dirige mi concentración hacia la cadete Vega.

-"Cadete Vega". –le hable bajo. Ella solo volteo un poco y luego regreso su atención al profesor. "Cadete Vega". –volví a mencionar.

-"Es mejor que guarde silencio cadete West o podría meternos en más problemas".- me respondió por fin Victoria, aunque en parte tenía razón pero debía convencerla de decirle a su padre la falta de Ryder.

-"Por favor cadete solo escúcheme un segundo".- le dije insistente, ella solo suspiro y asintió. Yo sonreí un poco. –"Debes de decirle a tu padre lo que hizo el cadete Daniels ayer, yo fui y no me creyó, creo que por ser su hija tal vez a ti…" –no termine por que Victoria me hizo una seña con su mano de que me callara.

-"Es inútil, mi padre aprecia demasiado a ese cretino". –respondió con voz molesta y ¿triste?, después suspiro. "Es mejor dejarlo así antes de que nos metamos en más problemas".

-"Pero eres su hija, como le va creer más a ese idiota". –ahora yo estaba mucho más molesta que subí mi tono de voz. Al voltear hacia la dirección del maestro, él y todos los alumnos nos miraban. Victoria se levantó y salió del salón. Poco después timbro la campando dando a entender el término de clase.

-"Podemos hablar un momento cadete West". –me dijo el profesor mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde la cadete Vega había salido, la verdad no quería hablar con el porque me interesaba más ir tras de Victoria, pero de seguro me darían otro castigo por eso.

-"Va a castigarnos, espere fue culpa mía no la castigue a ella, yo…" –soy yo u hoy todos tienen ganas de interrumpirme.

-"No, no es nada de eso señorita". –dijo riendo mientras sacaba un coco de su escritorio. –"La verdad es que me sorprende que no llevas ni 2 semanas aquí y has podido hablar más con Victoria que cualquiera que lo ha intentado y lo que más me sorprende es que ella te escuche y te responda".- dijo algo divertido pero a la vez serio.

-"¿Y qué insinúa con eso?" –le pregunte confundida.

-"Que yo aprecio mucho a la señorita Victoria, ya que la conozco desde que andaba en pañales, porque su padre es mi amigo y me da gusto que por fin alguien tenga esa perseverancia y paciencia de hablar con ella, puede mostrarse algo fría, seria, indiferente e incluso un poco hostil pero extrañamente con usted es diferente". –termino para empezar a caminar… ¿Qué quiere decir con todo?, no lo entiendo la verdad.

-"Creo que se equivoca" –respondí y él se detuvo. –"Victoria me ha tratado siempre como usted la ha descrito, creo que no hay ninguna diferencia hacia los demás que lo han intentado". –me miro pensativo y luego se giró para empezar a caminar.

-"Eso es porque usted no ha visto sus ojos cuando habla contigo además sé que usted no dejara de intentarlo".- termino de hablar mientras desaparecía por la ventana. La verdad es que no entiendo lo que ha dicho, ese profesor esta chiflado. ¿Pero cómo sabía todo eso sobre Victoria y sobre mí? ¿Acaso nos espiaba?

* * *

**Bueno esperemos que les haya gustado el capítulo... en verdad agradecemos a todos los que nos dejan un review, nos ayudan a seguir motivadas para escribir :3**

**¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Porque Sikowitz sabe todo eso? ¿Por qué el padre de Tori ahora es así? ¿Quién mas odia a Ryder aunque no haya aparecido en este capítulo? ¿Por qué Sikowitz tiene obsesión por los cocos? **

**Me encanta dejar todas estas preguntitas aunque se que se tardarán en responder algunas x33**

**Bien sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima... se les quiere mucho n.n **

**Byee C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo, examenes, trabajos e investigaciones finales de la Uni por fin les traemos una nueva actualización :) mi compañera vicTORIous-fan-17 y yo les traemos las nueva actualización, espero y la disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: Victorious ni ICarly nos pertenecen sino a Dan y Nickelodeon x3 **

* * *

POV TORI

Salí de prisa del salón, no sé porque escuchar esas palabras de la cadete West me habían dolido, tenía razón podría ir con mi padre y decirle lo que paso en el castigo tal vez así nos pondría a otro monitor pero yo misma sabía que ni a mí me iba a creer. Solo porque ese don perfecto lo tiene atontado como si fuera el hijo perfecto además de que mi padre no puede ni siquiera hablarme, aunque no lo diga siempre me ha culpado de ese accidente.  
Así voy de prisa por el pasillo e irrumpo en un salón.

-"Disculpe sargento Shay me permite a la cadete Vega". –dije seria.

-"Sí está bien, cadete Vega puede salir si así lo desea". –le respondió a mi hermana la cual se levantó y me miro como tratando de descubrir que me pasaba.

-"¿Qué sucede Tori?" –me pregunto cuando estábamos lejos del salón rompiendo así el silencio que habíamos mantenido.

-"Solo no me preguntes nada y abrázame". –le pide extendiendo mis brazos. Ella no dijo más, no necesitaba preguntarme otra cosa para saber que había recordado cosas que no quería además de que no le daría explicaciones, siempre discutíamos sobre ese tema, me decía que no era culpa mía pero muy en el fondo yo sabía que sí lo era y nunca me lo perdonaría.  
Después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos rompió el abrazo.

-"Solo te diré que no debes preocuparte demás, ¿si hermanita?" –me dijo revolviendo el pelo como cuando éramos pequeñas, yo solo asentí y volví sobre mis pies. La clase de Sikowitz había terminado hace rato, tal vez recibiría otro castigo por salirme así de su clase, pero poco me importaba, como era hora libre decidí ir a practicar un poco de puntería.

POV Jade...

Después de la extraña por no decir rara plática con el sargento Sikowitz, toco la hora libre, no sabía de eso pero a veces algún sargento falta porque su otro trabajo lo demanda.  
Bueno como decía salí del salón rápidamente para buscar a Victoria, no sé porque le molesto tanto el hecho que haya dicho que su padre confiara más en ese imbécil que en su propia hija, ¿será una de las razones por lo cual ella es muy cerrada con las demás personas?  
Creo que había pasado unos 10 minutos buscándola pero no la encontré así que decidí que trataría de hablar con ella en el castigo y me dirigí a practicar un poco de puntería, realmente era mala en eso.

No podía creerlo la cadete Vega estuvo aquí todo este tiempo, y como la vi muy concentrada decidí no interrumpirla ya que no quería que huyera de nuevo, prefiero tenerla así de cerca aunque no me hable. Pase a un lado de su cabina, ella me miro de reojo y siguió en lo suyo. Me puse en la de a lado suyo y empecé.  
Realmente era algo difícil apuntar, casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Sentí como si alguien me miraba voltee la vista hacia Victoria pero ella seguía en lo suyo. Volví a intentar disparar hasta que escuche una risilla, Woow es la primera vez que la veo reír.

-"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia cadete Vega?" –mencione tratando de sonar seria y mirarla directamente.

Ella solo me miro y no dijo nada, se volteo y siguió con lo suyo, yo volví a retomar lo mío, ahora por su culpa no podía concentrarme como hace rato y fallaba cada vez más. Volví a escuchar algunas risas de su parte, aunque me molestaba en parte era divertido ya que como me habían dicho Victoria Vega era muy seria, reservada, algunos dijeron que hasta engreída por ser hija del subdirector y nieta de uno de los mejores generales, pero si estuvieran donde yo estoy parada mirarían solo a una simple chica que se le hace gracioso mi mala puntería. Cualquiera reiría con eso pero a mí no me gusta que se rían de mí.

-"Entonces si sucede algo, ¿no?" –volví a preguntar dejando totalmente la pistola en el suelo y acercándome a ella.

-"No sucede nada, solo me parece divertido que estando en una academia miliar no tienes puntería". –termino dejando de reír.

-"Eso es porque no me puedo concentrar escuchándote reír todo el tiempo". –le conteste. -"Además ya me gustaría ver como tu disparas cuando alguien no deja de mirarte" –le dije en forma desafiante.

-"Ok". –contesto esta antes de apuntar y disparar, dando justo en el centro. -"No es difícil disparar cuando alguien te mira". –finalizo dándome una sonrisa algo soberbia pero más con gracia.

-"Eso ha sido suerte". –protesto, esta vuelve a apuntar y dispara tres veces más y todas las veces da justo en el centro.

-"¿Eso también ha sido suerte?" –pregunta está esperando mi reacción, por mí parte la ignoro y me doy la vuelta para continuar practicando.

Disparo un par de veces y ni si quiera se acerca un poco al centro ¿Cómo diablos ella puede acertar todos sus tiros y yo no?, vuelvo a escuchar una risita y por supuesto la cadete Vega se está riendo otra vez de mí, sigo practicando intentando ignorarla ya que no quiero gritarle, no quiero que vuelva a ignorarme y no hablarme suficiente fue tener que caerme por culpa de Ryder para conseguir que me hablara por primera vez.

Ella se volvió a lo suyo, me entretuve un poco más. Aún se oía un poco las risas de Vega pero inmediatamente seso de la nada y cuando iba a voltear a verla.

-"Jadey". –me hablo Cat, yo voltee a verla. -"Con que aquí estabas, te estado buscando". –dijo mientras tomaba su pecho como si hubiera hecho una carrera.

-"¿Qué sucede?" –pregunte confundida, ya que era raro que me buscara para algo.

-"Oh es que desde hace rato que ha comenzado el descanso y pues los demás te estamos esperando para comer". –me respondió con una sonrisa. Es verdad, tan centrada estaba con no poder dar en el blanco ni una sola vez y menos con la distracción de Victoria.

-"Esta bien, vamos". –le respondo inmediatamente, luego me giro para ver que Victoria sigue disparando. -"Eh Cadete Vega, ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?, digo tenemos que tener fuerzas para el castigo de mas tarde" –le sugiero. Y al ver su cara de confusión recordé que no habla con nadie aunque haya hablado conmigo. Voltee y vi a Cat sorprendida por mi pregunta. Yo solo me quede esperando su respuesta.  
Y ella solo negó con la cabeza, y yo suspiré, esta chica sí que es difícil. Y justo cuando nos íbamos escuche.

-"Como quiera gracias por la invitación, yo de rato comeré no te preocupes". –y se fue en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Yo sonreí internamente, creo que poco a poco podría conseguir la amistad de Victoria.

"¿Desde cuándo tú y la cadete Vega son amigas, Jadey?" -pregunto Cat mirándome de forma extraña. Yo solo la ignore y seguí caminando a lado de ella.

POV Tori.

Me dirigía a cambiarme antes de ir a comer, aunque la verdad no tenía nada de hambre, esa pequeña platica con la cadete West sobre decirle a mi padre sobre las faltas de Ryder rondaba mi cabeza pero obvio no lo iba a hacer, mi padre no me creería, ese idiota se lo ha sabido ganar bien pero quitando eso sé que mi padre nunca tomara en cuenta lo que yo le diga para él es como si no existiera, sé que me culpa por lo sucedido, mis tíos y la mayoría de las personas lo hace y quien los culpa, hasta yo misma me culpo, si no fuera por Trina tal vez yo...

-"Hey hermanita". –escucho la voz de mi hermana, así que respiro hondo tragándome el nudo que estaba a punto de formárseme en la garganta y volteo a verla.

-"¿Qué pasa Trina?" –respondo seria, con ese carácter frío que trato de mantener, cómo debo ser, esa mascara que debo interpretar porque nadie nunca conocería mi vulnerabilidad, no quiero que alguien más me diga que todo es culpa mía no lo soportaría.

-"Donde te has metido, después de terminar la clase te he estado buscando, me desconcertó un poco tu actitud esta mañana". –sonaba preocupada. -"Sé que no te gusta que te haga preguntas pero, ¿todo en orden?" –me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-"Sí, Trina todo en orden, lamento preocuparte demás, estuve todo este tiempo practicando un poco de puntería". –le dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que creció sin darme cuenta al recordar la mala puntería de la cadete West y el cómo me retó. Nunca antes nadie me había retado ya que me temen o no quieren hablarme porque saben que no me gusta, pero la perseverancia de esta chica es grande.

-"¿Y esa sonrisa hermanita?" -pregunto mi hermana curiosa.

-"Pues no es por nada en especial, solo que paso algo cuando estaba en el campo de puntería". –respondí tratando de sonar un poco más seria, pero la verdad es que la cadete West no soporta ver que alguien es mejor que ella y eso era interesante, además de que se notaba que no le gusta pedir ayuda o rogar, lo que hace preguntarme ¿Por qué es tan insistente conmigo?

-"Pero, ¿Qué sucedió hermanita?" –Pregunto mi hermana mucho más interesada en la plática pero cuando iba a contestar, ella me interrumpió.-"Ah ya se, de seguro tuviste una conversación con un joven atractivo o con alguien que te gusta". –me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos ilusionada, ¿Por qué mi sonrisa tiene que ser por un chico guapo?, yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba sus manos.

-"No Trina, paso algo con la cadete West eso es todo". –le conteste mientras empezábamos a caminar rumbo a la cafetería.

-"Oh la chica nueva que te acompaña a tu castigo, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que sonrieras como boba?" –comento con una sonrisa burlona, de seguro imaginándose que paso alguna vergüenza o algo, aunque fue algo parecido.

-"Tuvo algunos problemas en el campo de puntería, hasta me reto, no entiendo la insistencia de esa chica por hablarme, creí que lo había entendido con todas las veces que la ignoro y paso de ella". –le respondí algo frustrada, en verdad no entendía que es lo que pretendía la cadete West. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Beck aun no llegaba lo que hizo que mi hermana lo buscara con la mirada y siguiéndola vi que paro en la mesa donde se encontraba la cadete West amenazando al cadete Shapiro y al cadete Benson mientras que la cadete Shay trataba de pararla, la cadete Valentine y los demás reían, y logre ver que Beck se encontraba con ellos.

-"Bueno Tori." –Me hablo mi hermana haciendo que volteara a verla.-"Creo que no deberías encerrarte tanto y dale una oportunidad de ser tu amiga, digo yo hice amigos en mi primer día aquí y si no fuera porque Beck se junta y come conmigo, tú no tendrías ningún amigo más que él". –termino de decirme mientras seguía comiendo, no puedo creerlo desde cuando a Trina le interesa que me junte con más personas, ¿será que ya se hartó de mi como los demás?

* * *

**Y ese es el final, esperamos que les gustara... ¿Victoria estara molesta por Jade por la mención de su padre? ¿Jade aprenderá bien a apuntar con una pistola? ¿Trina en verdad se habrá cansado de su hermana? ¿Qué es lo que le hicieron a Victoria de pequeña? ¿Tardaremos nuevamente en actualizar? Esperemos y no... Bueno ya saben dejen su comentario, critica constructiva, sugerencias, etc, eso nos hace mejorar cada vez mas y nos da motivación de seguir escribiendo c:**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a quienes siguen y comentan nuestra historia:**

**kase: **Gracias por tu comentario y bueno veremos que le pasara a Ryder x3 esperemos que hayamos aclarado un poco las dudas y si no bueno mas adelante será xD lo siento:)

**luzefragilistico:** bueno eso aun no se verá, aunque no creo que falte mucho para saber que es lo que le ha sucedido a Victoria y todo lo relacionado a ella^^

**Selene Cruxe:** hehe bien vas por buen camino, pero poco a poco las dudas se irán resolviendo... gracias por comentar y me alegra que se te haga lindo además de que bueno ya tiene mucho lo de tu cumpleaños xD

**Nara375:** Nos pone feliz que te haya parecido interesante y lamentamos que sean algo cortos x3 pero es lo que sale en el momento y pues es algo difícil ponernos en contacto así que cuando vemos que puede ser un buen fin para el cap, lo cortamos ahí, espero y nos entiendas :) y la ronda de preguntas x3 casi has acertado pero no te diré en cual ;) si lo sé, a mi en lo personal Ryder me cae como una patada al hígado Dx

**vaniap0211:** ¿Qué odias? ¿A Ryder o al capítulo? D: ... y bueno poco a poco se irá dando a conocer los pasados de las protagonistas así que pronto veremos que ha pasado x3 y respecto a Sikowitz a mi también me inquieta saber porque le encantan los cocos xD Saludos para ti :)

**Mas alla de la realidad:** Nos alegra que te haya encantado este capítulo :DD y esperemos que este haya sido de tu agrado^^ hehe y bueno si, le has atinado... creo que la del pasado duro y trágico en lugar de Jade es Tori... creo que eso explicaría un poco las cosas, ¿no? bueno esperamos volver a leer un comentario tuyo c: gracias n.n

**Y también agradecemos aquellos que leen y no comentan x3 haha ya saben, nuestros lectores que se les quiere un montón, ¿verdad? C: haha Nos seguiremos leyendo en la siguiente actualización... Byee (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa! Holiis! ¿Cómo están este lindo sábado?... Bueno como nos sentimos culpables por tardar en actualizar el capítulo 5, ahora les traemos el capítulo 6 pero no se acostumbren..ehh! que tuvimos suerte de coincidir xD**

**Sin mas espero que disfruten del capítulo :) Este capítulo va dedicado a Nara375 ya que me encanto su review :') haha ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Victorious y ICarly no me pertenecen sino a Dan y a la cadena de Nickelodeon .-. (me aburre poner esto siempre :C)**

* * *

POV JADE

Me encontraba entrando a la cafetería en compañía de Cat y esta no dejaba de preguntarme si la cadete Vega ya era mi amiga y cosas así y la verdad es que no lo sabía, de repente se comportaba un poco a amable y al otro solo me ignoraba.

Me senté en la mesa con todos nuestros amigos, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decían, estaba pensando en una explicación para el comportamiento de Victoria, justo en ese momento ella y su hermana aparecieron, ellas empezaron a hablar sobre algo pero no las puedo escuchar desde aquí, y entonces se sientan en la mesa en la cual siempre se sienta con Beck pero esta vez el moreno estaba aquí sentado con nosotros.

Mientras comemos me volteo un par de veces para mirarlas, Victoria no habla mucho con su hermana solo escucha lo que dice y a veces la veo decir algo pero pocas veces la veo hablar además de que tiene un semblante más triste a como estábamos en el campo de puntería, me volteo para mirar al frente y me encuentro al cadete Oliver justo a mi lado.

-"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" – me pregunta.

-"Está bien" –contesto levantándome y siguiéndolo a un sitio donde no hay tanta gente. –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –le pregunto aburrida.

-"¿Por qué no paras de voltearte para mirar a victoria y su hermana?" -me pregunto descolocándome un poco, él se había dado cuenta que miraba mucho hacia Victoria.

-"Nada importante, es solo que me intriga un poco el comportamiento de la cadete Vega" -le respondí un poco indiferente, pues no era una mentira me intrigaba pero también me llamaba la atención.

-"¿Segura que solo es eso Jade?" -pregunto tratando de asegurarse y que más le podía decir.

-"Muy seguro cadete Oliver" -le respondí seria para que dejara de fastidiarme con eso.

Después de eso, las clases pasaron con normalidad, Victoria me paso de largo en más de una ocasión, juro que no la entiendo, en el campo de puntería parecía tan relajada y de repente se ve tan tensa, tan sumida en sus pensamientos.  
La hora de castigo llego y tendría que ver al odioso de Daniels.

Trate de acercarme a la cadete Vega pero ella solo me ignoro, Ryder se acercó a nosotros y nos puso a correr, al inició cada quién iba en sus pensamientos, dejaba que el viento golpeara mi cara por la velocidad, voltee de reojo y vi que Victoria estaba viéndome así que aproveche y le sonreí.

Después de que le sonriera a Victoria ella solo se voltee y me ignoro así que decidí acercarme a ella.

-"Cadete Vega" -le llame pero ella siguió corriendo. -"Cadete Vega" -pero me ignoro. Ella corrió más rápido y yo lo tome como un reto.  
Volvimos a lo mismo del día anterior, ver quien de las 2 era la más rápida. Nuevamente estábamos disfrutando una carrera agradable.

-"¿Entonces ya me hablarás?" -le pregunto dándole alcance ya que me había arre-basado minutos antes.  
Vi como suspiro y asintió, eso me puso un poco feliz, justamente cuando iba a preguntarle algo, alcance a ver como nuevamente el cadete Daniels iba a ponerme su pie pero esta vez lo brinque y me paré inmediatamente acercándome a él, molesta. Iba a gritarle o golpearle, por ponerme el pie, pero no pude ya que alguien se me adelanto.

-"¡Deja de intentar lastimar a la cadete West, Daniels!" –grito la cadete Vega adelantándose a lo que yo le iba a hacer a Ryder. –"No me gusta tu estúpido juego de intentar hacer caer a la gente, tienes suerte que la cadete West vio tu pie ¿sabes el daño que puedes hacerle si no lo hubiera visto?" –dijo esta. Ryder no estaba prestando mucha atención a Victoria.

-"¿Y a mí que me importa si se lastima?" –pregunto este sonriendo, iba a acercarme a él para golpearlo pero Victoria se colocó delante de mí para que no hiciera nada, ya que ella sabía que si le hacía algo a este idiota la que estaría en problemas seria yo y no el.

-"Ryder, ¿qué es lo que quieres para que dejes de meterte con la cadete West?" -pregunto Victoria aun delante mía, en verdad me estaba defendiendo, ¿ahora cuál sería su excusa para decir que eso no era estar a la defensa por mí?

-"Que salgas a una cita conmigo, hace tiempo que vengo pidiéndotelo" -le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, en serio que lo mato, quiero matarlo como se atreve a pedirle algo así.

-"No tienes que salir con alguien como él Victoria." -respondí molesta y sin darme cuenta dije su nombre, luego anexe. -"Además ya soy mayorcita y se cuidarme sola".

El solo sonrió de una forma arrogante, por mi respuesta, vi como la cadete Vega negaba con la cabeza, y yo pensé que era la negativa a Ryder.

-"Bueno saldré contigo cadete Daniels, pero debes prometer ya no tratar de hacer daño a la cadete West, ¿entendido?" -termino diciéndole a lo que aquel idiota asintió contento, juro que le haré la vida imposible pero para eso necesitare refuerzos. En verdad no sé porque me molestaba tanto que Victoria haya aceptado esa estúpida cita.

-"Bien solo porque Vic ha aceptado mi cita pueden retirarse del castigo." -dijo el idiota mientras se retiraba, vi como Victoria iba acercase a decirme algo pero como yo estaba muy molesta me fui ignorándola, ahora yo a ella.

Después de que Ryder nos dijera que podemos irnos voy a mi habitación, no hay nadie allí, eso es extraño siempre hay alguien. Me dirijo hacia mis cosas y busco en mi bolsa mis tijeras, estoy muy enojada y siempre que estoy enojada tengo que recortar algo con mis tijeras cualquier cosa; aunque la verdad no sé porque me enoja tanto esto ¿es por qué no me gusta que la gente me ayude o es solo por qué no me gusta que Daniels gane? Ese idiota no solo se sale con la suya con el padre de Victoria para que no lo castigue, sino que consigue una cita con ella después de intentar hacerme caer por segunda vez.

Cuando encuentro mis tijeras busco el que puedo cortar con ellas, busco en mi bolsa y veo un cuaderno viejo muy gastado. Eso es justo lo que estaba buscando, me siento en mi cama con las tijeras en una mano y el cuaderno en la otra mientras empiezo a recortarlo.

-"¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho ese pobre cuaderno para que lo trates así?" –pregunta alguien, me doy la vuelta y veo que es Sam, la novia de Carly.

-"Este estúpido cuaderno es lo único que encontré" –digo antes de lanzarlo, el cuaderno, o mejor dicho lo que queda de él, cae sobre la cama de Tara.

-"¿Qué te pasa para estar tan enojada?" –pregunta está sentándose junto a mí, yo me aparto un poco para no estar tan cerca ya que estoy muy molesta y no quiero hacerle nada.

-"Lo que me pasa es el estúpido del cadete Daniels" –contesto intentando levantarme para recoger lo que queda de cuaderno para cortarlo otra vez, pero Sam me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-"¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota?" –pregunta esta con cara de disgusto, parece que no soy a la única que no le gusta el cadete Daniels.

POV TORI.

Estaba sumamente enojada porque Ryder se salió con la suya, y sé que debo cumplir para que se calme por un momento, por otra parte no entiendo a Jade ni siquiera me dejo decirle porque acepte se fue sumamente molesta y yo creyendo que estaría feliz porque la defendí aunque no fue solo por ella, es lo que ya debo ponerle un alto al cadete Daniels.

No tenía ganas de llegar al dormitorio puesto que allí estaría la cadete West, así que decidí ir a caminar un rato por el campo.

Después de caminar una media hora o más, decidí que tal vez ya era hora de regresar, cuando entre a la habitación solo estaban la cadete Valentine, Ferguson y Shay pero no estaban ni West y Puckett aunque eso me calmo un poco, no podía ver a la cadete West en este momento.

Después de pasar por la habitación me metí al baño para ducharme y ponerme la ropa para dormir que es lo que más quería en este momento.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente, la cadete West no se acercó a mí en ninguna ocasión ni me hablo como suele hacerlo aunque yo la ignore, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta? Bueno la verdad no me importaba si se hace ideas suyas que se las haga poco me importa.

En la hora del descanso me encontraba en la mesa con Trina y el cadete Oliver.

-"Hey Tori escuche que tendrás una cita con Ryder, ya era hora" -me dice feliz. El cadete Oliver me vio sorprendido y casi escupe el jugo de su boca, mientras yo solo rodé los ojos, ese idiota no podía ser más bocón.

-"¿Por qué debes salir con el cadete Daniels para que deje de molestar a Jade? Eso es muy extraño" -dijo sumamente confundido.

-Pues porque Ryder ha hecho que la cadete West se lastimara por tratar de hablarme y por eso se hizo la herida en su brazo y ayer casi hace algo igual" - le respondo y doy un suspiro enorme.

-"Pero sigo sin entender el por qué, que yo sepa Jade puede defenderse por sí sola o ¿acaso te preocupas por ella?" -dijo mientras daba una mirada rápida a la mesa donde estaba ella y sus amigos riendo. Eso me dejo un poco triste yo aquí enojada y confundida por su culpa ya que ahora ella no me habla por protegerla y esta como si nada.

-"Beck" -sonó la voz de mi hermana. -"Ya deja a Tori con esas preguntas, mira solo te diré algo de lo que le entendí" -le decía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. -"A ella no le gusta que lastimen a la gente por su culpa, eso es todo por eso defendió a la cadete West" -termino. En verdad mi hermana me conocía muy bien y me ahorro tantas cosas.

-"Cadete Vega venía a recordarte lo de nuestra cita" –escucho decir a Ryder, me volteo y lo veo sonreír, como odio esa sonrisa suya. -"Este sábado a las 8 pasare por ti, ya que tu padre me dio un permiso especial para salir de la academia". –Oh no ¿mi padre sabe sobre la cita con Ryder? Y lo peor le dio un permiso.

-"Cadete Daniels" –lo llamo Beck.

-"¿Si cadete Oliver?" –pregunta este.

-"¿Crees que la forma en que le pediste la cita a la cadete Vega es la forma correcta?" –pregunto este. –"porque creo que es todo lo contario" –dijo este levantándose. –"Y para que sepas, que si tienes una cita con ella es porque la cadete Vega tiene un buen corazón y no quiere que lastimes a la cadete West por su culpa" –decía Beck de pie mirando a Ryder bastante enojado y la verdad es que es la primera vez que lo veo así, ya que siempre es muy relajado.

Ryder y Beck se miraban desafiándose mutuamente, pero no paso ni un minuto que se paró el cadete Oliver y el idiota de Daniels lo empujo fuertemente, cuando Beck estaba dispuesto a regresárselo, Trina se puso en medio de ellos dos frente a Beck para que no se metiera en problemas. Voltee hacia al rededor y vi que con el pequeño espectáculo, varios se quedaban viendo. Vi como Jade estaba cerca de nuestra mesa ya que se dirigía hacia nosotros pero luego dio media vuelta y regreso a su mesa. Cuando voltee hacia Trina y Beck vi que Ryder se iba alejando de ahí, al parecer Trina le dijo algo y se fue y yo no escuche nada ya que pensé que la cadete West venía a hablar conmigo, pero que idiota soy, claro que no venía hablar conmigo quería arreglar cuentas con Ryder, ¿qué acaso no entendió que se puede meter en problemas por eso? Y que es por eso mismo que ahora tendré una cita con ese estúpido cretino.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno como les dijimos espero y lo hayan disfrutado... manita arriba si quieren que Jade y Sam hagan pagar a Ryder Daniels... ._.)/ **

**Ahora ronda de preguntas que me gusta poner ._. ¿Por qué Jade se habrá molestado, es por esas 2 preguntas que se hizo o algo mucho mayor?, ¿A Victoria si le importa Jade?, ¿Por qué el cadete Daniels es tan odiable?, ¿Que le hizo Ryder a Sam para que esta tampoco lo tolere?, ¿Por qué Jade ha estado ignorando a Victoria? ... bueno ya, ya que me emociono ._. eso sería todo, gracias por leer.**

**Y bueno como siempre los agradecimientos de las personas que siempre nos animan con un review OuO**

**Selene Cruxe:** He perdón por el retardo pero nosotras no controlamos el tiempo :( haha y shh no digas que fue hace tiempo D: mejor digamos que nos tardamos x3 espero y te haya sorprendido la actualización de hoy lol porque a mi si me sorprendió haha y que te haya gustado claro... oye casi siempre eres la primera en comentar :') gracias por eso :P y si Trina es genial (no sé porque muchos no la quieren si es la hermana mas extravagante y rara que hay, sería divertido tener a alguien así en la familia XP)

**Guest:** Bueno tienes razón pero para poder entender un poco mas los pensamientos y acciones de Tori aun falta un tiempo para eso... mientras pues hacer lo que salga x3 gracias por tu review :)

**vaniap0211:** Bueno ¿quién no odia a Ryder?, es uno a parte de Steven y Beck de los personajes que mas odio, bueno Beck solo me cae mal :C y gracias por decir que te gusta y bueno aun falta para saber que le ha pasado a Victoria, pero no desesperes... todo a su debido tiempo n.n

** :** Bueno, bueno mira no tardamos esta vez Dx haha espero y te haya gustado el capítulo c: y gracias por amar nuestro fic, nosotras amamos a nuestros fan's :')

**sarias:** Lo siento aun falta para saber el secreto de Tori pero por lo mientras disfruta de lo demás, si? x3 gracias por comentar :DD

**Nara375:** Buenas para ti también :) hehe sabes una cosa, amo los review's así super largos como el tuyo *-* no sé por qué pero me gusta x3 Y nos alegra que te alegre, nuestra alegría(? sobre el fic :D y bueno la verdad sí... es algo complicado ponerse de acuerdo con la otra persona pero cuando lo hacemos nos ponemos serias con esto ;) si, claro no faltara el cap en donde aunque no aparezca el idiota de Ryder siempre será insultado x3 es un doble cara, hipócrita que esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya D:

Y bueno con respecto a que Jade sea buena en las pistolas, igual me lo imaginaba pero se me ocurrió que sería mucho mas interesante que no supiera ya que si algo tiene esta chica es muy orgullosa y siempre quiere hacer lo mejor que los demás así que obviamente nadie sabia de su mala puntería hasta que Victoria la descubrió y pues bueno hasta mas adelante sabremos mas de esa situación :P Y esa Tori es una loquilla, bueno no pero si, aun se le dificulta ser mas abierta x3

Y bueno me ha gustado cada una de tus respuestas a la ronda de preguntas, casi nadie las hace u.u *se va aun ricón toda emo a llorar* y me siento loca al ponerlas pero bueno xD *se levanta riendo* gracias muchas gracias por tu comentario en verdad me hizo feliz :')

**Mas alla de la realidad:** Bien creo que en el cap pasado Jade dio un paso con Tori y en este han retrocedido 3(? x3 y sobre el pasado de la cadete Vega aun seguirá en las sombras un tiempo :P y lamentamos que se te haya hecho corto espero que este compense un poco :DD gracias por tu review en verdad me alaga tener comentarios tuyos, sigo todas tus historias aunque no he tenido tiempo de comentar o se me olvida u.u lo siento xP

**Bueno eso es todo y también un agradecimiento a los que leen pero no comentan x3 se que están ahí e.e yo lo sé o es lo que quiero creer :c haha saben que se les quiere mucho mucho :3 y todos sus review's son fuente de inspiración y ya como les mencione siéntanse en confianza de dar ideas para la venganza hacia Ryder y que no meta en problemas a las chicas lol ...Byee c:**

**Nos seguimos leyendo! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hellow! ¡Hellow! ¡Hellow! Acá estoy nuevamente para traerles el séptimo capítulo de este Fic, no saben como lamento el retraso pero tuve varios problemas técnicos xD además de que la Uni no deja tiempo y mejor los dejo de aburrir con mis excusas que de seguro ni creerán u.u Así que hay disculpen demasiado la demora... **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a _Mr Angelo Amo y señor esta y las demás Tierras paralelas en todos los confines espacio-tiempo además de ser ¡Batman!_ por su ayuda y aliento para comenzar y terminar este capítulo... al igual que _Selene_ que me mete presión :c haha pero Bueno también al review #50 Que resulta ser _Kira 511 _... Bien creo que este es el fic e historia con más agradecimientos especiales xD Gracias...**

**Sin más les dejo leer el resto del capítulo... **

**Disclaimer: Victorious e ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y a la cadena Nick...**

* * *

POV JADE.

Me encontraba caminando con Sam, después de contarle un poco lo que sucedió.

–"¿Y entonces qué es lo que te hizo el idiota de Daniels?" –le pregunte, ya que la curiosidad me ganaba, ya había escuchado de chicas idiotas que Ryder es un galanazo pero al aparecer esta chica pensaba igual que yo y que aquel ser "perfecto" no era más que un completo estúpido y aprovechado.

–"Pues a mí, a mi persona, nada pero en verdad que no dejaba de hostigar a Carly, me dijo que ella lo conoció cuando venía a visitar a su hermano y cuando entro la primera semana no la dejaba en paz, claro hasta que a la siguiente llego Vega y bueno ya sabes fue su nueva conquista aunque aún seguía coqueteándole hasta que Spencer le puso un alto y claro con un poco de mi ayuda" –menciono con asco pero al final sonriendo.

–"Woow ese si es un completo idiota y bueno ya que mencionas a Spencer, ¿él sabe sobre ustedes dos? es decir las chicas menos Vega lo saben y los chicos igual, ¿no?" –me vi preguntándole, ya que sentía la necesidad de saber si todos ellos toleraban "relaciones" así.

–"Bueno Spencer si lo sabe, y los chicos al igual que las chicas aunque Freñoño no lo acepta pero como es mejor amigo de Carly no le queda de otra, ¿por qué la curiosidad? ¿Será que también sientes algo por cierta chica?" –me pregunto burlonamente pero yo negué con la cabeza.

–"Claro lo que tú digas" –lo rompió Sam encogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que era algo sarcástico yo solo fruncí un poco el ceño. –"¿Y bien qué haremos para arruinar la cita entre Daniels y Vega?" –pregunto de la nada, yo me quedé estática, no lo había pensado pero creo que ese idiota se lo merece, ya que técnicamente fue manipulación lo que utilizo con Victoria y ella de tonta también aceptando que coraje.

–"No losé pero lo haremos pagar" -sonreí perversamente.

Después de eso decidimos regresar a nuestra habitación, cuando llegue Vega ya dormía en su cama. Eso estaba bien no quería hablar con ella en estos momentos, en verdad no entendía porque Victoria me hacía sentir diferente emociones que nunca había sentido y porque me preocupaba tanto por ella si ni siquiera me consideraba su amiga.

Al día siguiente me levante y prepare para las clases, en todo el día evite hablarle a Vega porque sé que me ignoraría ya que yo la había ignorado cuando ella se me acerco después de "defenderme" de Daniels. La atrape mirándome un par de veces pero hice como si poco me importara.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y pues aunque estuviera enojada no podía evitar dejar de verla. Estaba tan seria y parecía tan molesta, en cierta forma así se veía adorable, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacia una mueca muy rara con su boca. Vi como el cadete Oliver escupía su jugo y también fruncía el ceño, casi enseguida llego el idiota de Daniels a su mesa. Vi una pequeña discusión entre él y Beck. Cuando acorde ya me encontraba caminando hacia la mesa de las hermanas Vega. Vi como Victoria fijo la mirada en mí, solo en mí. Pero la mía estaba dirigida solo a Ryder. Trina calmo a ambos chichos y el idiota se fue mientras que Beck volvía a tomar asiento enojado. Yo por mi parte decidí volver a mi mesa. Vi la mirada maliciosa de Puckett quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–"Se nota que te encanta". –me susurro solo para que yo escuchara, yo la mire seriamente y luego agrego aun susurrando. –"Estabas preocupada por ella, no lo niegues." –termino riendo y haciendo que los demás voltearan cuando golpee la mesa con el puño cerrado. Suspire.

–"Sabes creo que tienes razón y me gusta Victoria". –le susurre dándole una sonrisa algo forzada mientras ella se atragantaba con la comida, tal vez lo anterior lo dijo bromeando y yo he caído, Cat le ofreció un vaso con juego, después de recuperarse anexo. –"Vamos a otro lado a platicar". –se levantó y me tomo del brazo sacándome del comedor. Antes de salir sentí dos miradas sobre mí, voltee de reojo y vi tanto a Victoria como Carly viéndome con el ceño fruncido, ¿pero qué carajos?

–"Bueno este me parece un buen lugar". –hablo Sam ya que todo el camino estuvimos calladas. Nos habíamos puesto por el campo de tiro sobre el césped, se estaba tranquilo aquí. –"Entonces si te gusta la cadete Vega, ¿eh? –me dijo codeándome un poco.

–"Una palabra a alguien cadete Puckett y las pagaras caro". –trate de amenazar. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. –"Dime Sam además ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de la cadete Vega?, digo es linda y todo pero es una persona muy fría y seria, además de ser la perfecta cadete modelo". –dijo Puckett con el ceño fruncido ya que ella estaba acostada y yo sentada mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

–"No creo que sea fría más bien tímida o reservada, eso es todo". –defendí un poco. Sam levanto una ceja algo sorprendida. –"Es decir el otro día que estábamos en la cancha de tiro, se burló de mí por… ". –me quede pensando, no le diría que tenía mala puntería, ella solo se me quedaba viendo curiosa. –"Bueno digamos que por ciertas circunstancias termino burlándose de mí, tiene una linda sonrisa y se va tan bien cuando esta divertida y relajada, hablo un momento conmigo sin ese escudo que tiene para alejar a todos." –terminaba levantando mi vista al cielo.

–"¿Crees que usa un escudo?" –pregunto la cadete Puckett.

–"Sí, hubo un tiempo en que también lo use, después de la muerte de mi madre y que mi padre se volviera a casar y siendo hija única fue difícil, pero si no hubiera sido por los Valentine tal vez seguiría en esa oscuridad sin confiar en nadie." –termine recostándome a su lado y dando un enorme, enorme suspiro nostálgico.

–"Lo siento Jade, yo no sabía, ¿entonces Cat fue tu primer amiga?". –volvió a preguntar mientras ella se sentaba y me analizaba, yo solo asentí.

–"Mi primer amiga, quién se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y como una hermana para mí, de hecho me considero más Valentine que West ya que viví parte de mi infancia, casi adolescencia con ellos y pues son más mi familia que mi padre de sangre." –le sonreí orgullosa. –"Así que siento que algo les paso a las hermanas Vega, aunque la mayor tal vez ya lo haya superado o finge y bueno Victoria se nota que lo ha sufrido más y me gustaría ayudarla, darle a entender que no está mal confiar en alguien que no es tu familia, porque hasta resulta que esas personas pueden ser más familia que la verdadera." –termine levantándome. –"Creo que es hora de ir a clase". –dije ya que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo hablando.

–"Sí, y lista para arruinarle la noche al idiota de Daniels". –menciono cuando estábamos cerca de los edificios.

–"Como no tienes idea". –sonreímos las dos al mismo tiempo y al entrar a clases, nuevamente la mirada de Carly se dirigía a mí y a Sam con cierta molestia. ¿Estará celosa?

Me dirige a mi lugar sin tomarle importancia y Sam al suyo sin notar que su novia estaba enojada. Era raro Victoria aún no había llegado, timbraron y justamente entro y se sentó en su lugar sin mirarme o eso quería hacer creer ella, pero mis sentidos además de que su vista era pesada podía saber si ella me miraba o no.

Cuando sentí que nuevamente me miraba voltee rápidamente pescándola y le sonreí de medio lado, ya que ya no estaba molesta con ella si no con Daniels, además ahora de tratar de conseguir su amistad, trataría de conquistarla. Ella volteo rápidamente a lado opuesto y alcance a ver una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro.

Iba a hablarle pero el sargento Sikowitz hizo aparición.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar que se hiciera de noche para arruinar esa estúpida cita.

POV TORI.

Era extraño, nunca y cuando digo nunca, es que nunca me había sentido así de rara al ver como la cadete West y la cadete Puckett jugaban y se hacían miradas cómplices entre ellas, claro después de que la cadete West me ignorara toda la mañana. Se supone que la cadete Puckett es novia de la cadete Shay. Si lo sé, ellas no me han dicho nada pero aunque lo ocultan perfectamente bien fuera de la habitación dentro de ella no tanto pero claro, también las he escuchado que no me debo dar cuenta porque iría con el chisme con mi padre. Yo soy ese tipo de persona que va contando lo que se le dice, en cierta forma me decepcione un poco de que no me dijeran ya que así podrían actuar con más normalidad cuando yo esté ahí. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando acorde y fije mi vista a donde estaban esas dos cadetes, solo estaba Shay mirando con el ceño fruncido, dirigí mi vista hacía allá y vi como la cadete Puckett tiraba de la mano a la cadete West mientras se retiraban del comedor, inconscientemente mi ceño también se frunció.

–"Tori, ¿te encuentras bien?". –sonó la voz de mi hermana preocupada. Yo solo asentí y me pare de la mesa.

–"No te preocupes Tri, simplemente no tengo mucha hambre iré a practicar un poco de tiro antes de que empiece la siguiente clase". –ella asintió y el cadete Oliver se paró. –"¿Sucede algo?". –pregunte al ver que tenía intenciones de seguirme.

–"Nada, solo quería saber si querías un poco de compañía". –dijo sonriéndome amablemente, voltee y vi a Trina con la mirada un poco baja ya que Beck a veces prefería pasar tiempo conmigo que con ella, a pesar de que él era su mejor amigo.

–"No gracias, quiero estar sola". –y me di media vuelta sin verlo. La verdad era que me agradaba un poco pero a veces parecía tan inmaduro, coqueteándole o siendo linda con mi hermana y luego hacia lo mismo conmigo, tal vez era su naturaleza ser todo un conquistador pero poco me importaba y por el bien de Trina debería confesarle lo que siente antes de que se encuentre a otra persona u olvidarlo desde ahora antes de que le rompa el corazón.

Salí del comedor y me tome mi tiempo para ir al campo de tiro. Seguía pensando en eso, como Oliver me defendió del bobo de Ryder pero él es casi de la misma calaña. Pero lo que los diferencia es que el cadete Oliver no es tan egocéntrico y es más amable. Cuando estaba cerca vi a lo lejos como estaban la cadete West y Puckett sentadas platicando. Note algo raro en la mirada de Jade, se miraba triste y nostálgica, casi como la de Trina y mía cuando íbamos a visitar el panteón.

Me aleje de ahí y seguí mi camino, ¿por qué desde ayer en la noche no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Esa manera en la que se preocupó por mí al saber que podría salir con Ryder. ¿Será bueno empezar a confiar un poco en ella? ¿En tener por primera vez una persona fuera de Trina en quien pueda apoyarme y ser su apoyo?

Estuve tanto tiempo pensando todo eso, que no me di cuenta que el descanso pronto terminaría, así que me apure y apenas entré a la clase al momento en que timbraban. Voltee disimulada hacia la cadete West pero como la vez anterior volvió a ignorarme, suspire un poco. De rato me encontraba viéndola disimuladamente otra vez y ella volteo atrapándome mirándola, me paralice un poco pero luego ella me dio una media sonrisa. Como diciendo que las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotras yo me voltee rápidamente a la dirección contraria y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro saliendo de mis labios.

Vi que me iba a hablar pero entro el sargento Sikowitz hablando sobre como sobrevivió en una isla cuando cayó de su avión de combate, por semanas se alimentó de cocos además de usarlas como armas, aunque bueno eso ya lo sabía, es por eso que los ama, ellos salvaron su vida. Voltee nuevamente hacia Jade y estaba con una cara algo graciosa mientras meditaba el relato del profesor. Terminando las clases me topé con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

–"Lista para más noche, linda". –trato de sonar coqueto y lindo, yo solo voltee la cara. –"Es mejor que cambies tu actitud en la noche si quieres que cumpla con el trato". –termino acercándose muy cerca de mí.

–"No sé de qué hablas Ryder, el trato es ir a esa cita más nunca acordamos nada de mi comportamiento hacía esta". –mencione molesta y empujándolo un poco. De lejos vi que Jade no quitaba la vista de la escena de estos momentos, Ryder noto como la vi y se acercó a mí.

–"Tal vez no tenga el poder de chantajearte con tu hermana por tu padre o con amigos porque no tienes, pero si no te comportas puedo hacerle la vida un infierno a esa chica al parecer busca tu amistad". –dijo quedamente y después deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Miré de nuevo hacía donde estaba la cadete West pero ella ya no estaba.

Yo solo me le quede mirando fijamente y asentí torpemente con mi cabeza. ¿Cómo esa persona podía tener derecho sobre mí? Ah sí, mi padre no me creería ni media palabra de lo que me acaba de decir su "protegido" y alumno "excepcional".

Él se alejó y yo me quede parada un momento ahí. ¿Tanto me afectaba que Daniels le hiciera algo a Jade? Claro, la lastimaría por mi culpa y yo ya no aguantaría algo mas así.

La noche llego más rápido de lo que pensé mientras me terminaba de arreglar dentro de la habitación a la vista de todas. Me sentí molesta ya que la cadete Ferguson, Shay y Valentine no dejaban de voltear a verme. Las cadetes West y Puckett estaban platicando en la esquina del dormitorio sin prestarme atención. Quise decirle a West que ya no estuviera molesta, que entendiera que lo hice por… No, no podría decirle eso. Tocaron a la puerta y se levantó Jade a atender. Gire la vista y vi que ambos se estaban viendo retadoramente. Ella se alejó de la puerta.

–"Al parecer ya llego el príncipe idiota para la princesa testaruda". –termino por volverse a poner en el rincón y platicar con la cadete Puckett. Ese comentario sin duda me molesto, la mira y le dirigí una mirada muy furiosa. Pero bueno solo yo me había metido en este problema, suspire y salí.

–"Ni un beso de saludo o al menos una linda sonrisa, princesa". –hablo Ryder, recalcando la última palabra. Tuve que sonreír fingidamente y el cadete me tomo de la mano y no me dejo soltarla.

El sol apenas se estaba ocultando cuando salimos de los dormitorios, en el trayecto habían muchas chicas diciendo: Que suertuda es la cadete Vega por tener una cita con el guapo cadete Daniels, Quién quisiera ser ella para salir con ese galán, Yo escuche que esta cita es arreglada por su padre porque quiere que se hagan novios, No es justo de seguro Daniels solo sale con ella por culpa de su padre, y muchas cosas parecidas. ¿Por qué la gente no se mete en sus propios asuntos? Suspire y seguí caminando ignorando los cometarios mientras el idiota de Daniels sonreía de oreja a oreja con prepotencia.

No puedo creerlo mi padre le presto el auto de Trina, esto es el colmo, por favor que esta noche pase rápidamente y acabe ya la cita.

–"Todo listo para irnos Vega, sin que nadie nos estorbe". –termino sonriendo descaradamente. Tengo que hacer que él se sienta bien para que no la agarre contra la cadete West.

Voltee por última vez hacia la escuela y no estoy segura pero vi dos personas saltándose la barda de la escuela. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Pensé antes de seguir hacia uno de los peores días de mi vida.

* * *

**Creo que muchos esperaban ver el equipo West-Puckett en acción... pero eso sucederá en el siguiente... es que sentí que debí meterme un poco más en los sentimientos y emociones de estas chicas testarudas y cabezotas... creo que tienen eso en común... Y a que no se esperaban eso del pasado de Jade, si lo sé hasta yo me sorprendí ._. Ronda de preguntas que tal vez nadie conteste:**

**-¿Beck se cambiara de bando o solo es un idiota coqueteador? **

**-¿Cómo se ha ganado Ryder un lugar con el coronel Vega? **

**-¿Qué más habrá pasado en la infancia de Jade?**

**-¿Carly esta celosa de Jade? **

**-¿Victoria esta celosa de Sam?**

**-¿Beck esta enamorado de Trina?**

**-¿Quienes saltaron la barda de la academia? **

**-¿Creen que Ryder trate de sobrepasarse?**

**-¿Jade y Sam se meterán en más problemas? **

**Bueno son todas las que se me ocurren en el momento... mmm... acepto vuestras quejas, consejos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, alabaciones y todo tipo de cosas que me dejen saber su opinión o critica :)**

**Iba a responder a todos los reviews pero dado a que ya es tarde acá donde vivo y alguien lo espera impaciente... solo diré un enorme GRACIAS! a todos y todas las sexys lectores/lectoras de mis historias por sus maravillosos y lindos reviews, muchos me hicieron reír y otros me alegraron el día :') en verdad los AMODORO a todos :3 (combinación de amor y adorar) no puedo pedir lectores más lindos y hermosos como ustedes C:**

**Sin más me despido, igual gracias a todos los que a agregan a seguir historia y favoritos aunque no comenten, también los amodoro a ustedes :'D**

**Nos leemos en una no tan lejana actualización :)**

**Adiós... Se despide Alex *-***


	8. ¡Jam Project!

**Saben creo que lloverá o se vendrá un fenómeno natural... y porque digo esto ¿por qué? Porque traigo nueva actualización de este fic... y también porque no tarde tanto como siempre con el de HOTD! Pueden culpar a muchas personitas que me han subido el animo y autoestima estas últimas semanas :'D y que me divierto mucho con ellos, ustedes saben quienes son así que no daré nombres(: **

**Por cierto este será el único capítulo o eso creo que tendrá nombre, que fue proporcionado por una persona xD**

**No sé, como que me emociono mucho al recibir 10 reviews por capítulo y como casi nunca me pasa eso, este capítulo lo dedico al review #60 madameduvergiere... Nunca creí llegar a ese número con tan pocos capítulos... GRACIAS! **

**Sin más los dejo leer la historia :P**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y Nick (¿En serio tenemos que poner esto siempre? Que fastidio)...**

* * *

Bueno Sam y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación mientras Victoria se arreglaba para su cita obligatoria, aunque ya casi no parecía obligatoria con lo que llevaba puesto. Traía un hermoso pero sencillo vestido color azul claro con toques blancos, este hacia que se recalcara un gran cuerpo. Pero debía esperármelo, ¿no? Digo la cadete Victoria hace mucho ejercicio y tiene un cuerpo que...

–"Llamando a la cadete West." –se escuchó la voz de Sam burlonamente. –"Deja de verla o se dará cuenta, estas que casi te babeas." –volvió a burlarse.

–"Cállate, además no creo que sienta que la miro cuando esas tres son tan obvias." –le contra ataco y ambas voltearon a ver como Tara, Carly y Cat no le quitaban de la vista de encima.

No les tomamos tanta importancia y seguimos planeando que es lo que haríamos. La primera parte estaba hecha, así que solo era cuestión de seguirlos y tratar de arruinar cada punto al que fueran, claro sin ser vistas. Esta "misión" como Sam llamaba, esa chica sí que amaba los videojuegos, era de alto riesgo y podríamos ser castigadas severamente si saben que nos fugamos de la escuela.

Seguíamos hablando cuando tocaron a la puerta, de seguro era el idiota ese así que me apresure a abrir la puerta. Enseguida lo vi de pies a cabeza y lo miré directamente, él al igual que yo no me quitaba la vista de encima. Sonreí hipócritamente hacia él y luego añadí.

–"Al parecer ya llego el príncipe idiota para la princesa testaruda". –termine con un tono muy burlón, el solo frunció un poco las cejas y cuando voltee, la cadete Vega me miraba totalmente molesta, fingí no darle importancia al asunto y volví con Sam a la esquina.

Las chicas se habían quedado calladas, ya que se había formado una especia de situación incómoda por mí no tan apropiado comentario. O y una de las cosas que más me hizo molestar fue el comentario que escuche antes de que cerraran la puerta.

–"Ni un beso de saludo o al menos una linda sonrisa, princesa". –se atrevió a decirle princesa, que yo fui la que le dijo así al inició, luego le tomo la mano y ambos salieron, esperamos unos minutos y nos levantamos de aquel rincón.

–"Creo que ya me dio hambre." –hablo Sam fuerte para que las otras chicas la escucharan.

–Hambre, Sam ¿En serio?" –pregunto Carly sorprendida. –"Pero casi acabamos de cenar." –le dijo de forma obvia.

–"Ya sabes como soy Carls, puede darme hambre a cualquier hora." –le respondió coquetamente con una sonrisa y luego le guiño el ojo haciendo que su novia se sonrojara. ¿En serio, Sam? ¿En estos momentos piensas en eso? me pregunte mentalmente.

–"Yo igual, la comida que dieron hoy casi no era de mi gusto, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar de comer por ahí en el campus? –le sugerí, aunque ambas sabemos que solo era una excusa barata.

–"Pero tu comiste mucho hoy Jadey." –hablo Cat inocentemente. –"De hecho el plato de hoy es de tus comidas favoritas, ¿no?" –pregunto consternada.

Diablos, es lo malo que Cat me conozca también, creo que deberé decirle después lo que me pasa, no me gusta engañarla pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar. Con Puckett sentí cierta confianza porque ambas somos muy parecidas de carácter y porque bueno, ella es más experta en el asunto de relación chica-chica o eso quiero creer yo.

–"Lo que sucede Cat, es que como he estado haciendo demasiado ejercicio por culpa del castigo me da mucha hambre y bueno tengo que comer, ¿no?" –le conteste yo, tratando de sonar lógica.

–"Cierto en ese caso, provecho Jade." –hablo alegremente.

–"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" –pregunto Carly de la nada y mirándonos a ambas. ¿Está realmente celosa de mí? Digo nos conocemos hace mucho, ¿Y piensa siquiera que quiero algo con Sam?

–"Claro." –respondió rápidamente Puckett, yo la vi con ojos incrédulos pero ella siguió hablando. –"¿Pero no tenías que ver a Tecnoñoño hoy ya que acompañarías a Tara y Cat a ver a los chicos?" –le recordó, al parecer también había notado la actitud de Carly. Shay solo guardo silencio e iba a protestar pero Sam agrego. –"Lo prometiste y una promesa nunca se rompe." –le sonrió mientras le acaricia como si fuera una pequeña niña.

–"Tu igual deberías venir y comemos después." –le comento para tratar de convencerla.

–"Carls, tu sabes que iría con gusto pero realmente no tengo ganas de pelear con Freddy, soy muy poco paciente con él y además tengo hambre." –se separó de ella y me dijo. –"Vamos West, entre más rápido comamos más rápido regresaremos." –y así salimos de la habitación dejando a una no tan convencida Carly.

Estuvimos caminando por el pasillo en total silencio.

–"Oye Sam, si quieres puedes decirle a Carly que me ayudar en algo sin mencionar lo de Vega claro, pero no quiero que peleen por mí culpa o causar alguna mala idea de…" –estaba diciéndole pero ella me interrumpió.

–"No te preocupes por eso, Carly suele ser muy insegura a veces, soy la primera chica de la que se ha enamorado, yo le platique de mis antiguas ex novias cuando nos hicimos amigas y creo que a pesar de que le he demostrado cuanto la quiero siento que aún tiene dudas de mí y sobre todo con ella misma por temor hacia su padre." –soltó un suspiro cansado. –"Digo que si alguien en un futuro se enterara de esto yo lucharía por ella y no me importaría la opinión de los demás pero Carly que ha sido criada de otra forma, creo que tal vez negaría todo, la amo sí pero ella debe aprender a confiar en mí como yo confío en ella." –hablo tan segura de sí misma y tan seria que en verdad me sorprendió. –"Llegamos." –dijo para cambiar la conversación.

Habíamos llegado a un punto sin vigilancia de la Academia, lo irónico de esto es que estaba muy cerca de la entrada principal y tanto como lo habíamos planeado saltamos sin ninguna dificultad. Alcance a visualizar un carro, debía ser Ryder. Y así como lo planeamos, un primo de Sam nos había dejado una motocicleta escondida entre unos arbustos cercanos. Ella dijo que manejaría y yo tuve que ponerme en el sidecar, es una especie de vehículo miniatura enganchado a lado de la moto, en esta cosa había muchas cosas que necesitaríamos, como binoculares, dos mini micrófonos que traía un radio para escuchar de cierta distancia.

Bien, según nuestras fuentes de información, Ryder llevaría a Victoria a cenar en un restaurante muy lindo, al cual debes hacer reservaciones. Esas reservaciones fueron canceladas por él mismo hace treinta minutos, ¿y cómo fue posible? Fácil, tengo un pequeño don el cual consiste en saber imitar voces que he oído.

Nos estacionamos cerca del vehículo que vimos salir de la academia, el idiota de Daniels quería comportarse como todo un caballero, bajo del carro y abrió la puerta de Vega, ella salió y le sonrió forzadamente y entraron al lugar.

Rápidamente me escurrí y con unas artimañas de Sam abrimos el coche sin ninguna dificultad e introducimos uno de los mini micrófonos además de vaciar un poco el tanque del carro, y así como lo pusimos salimos del carro y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la motocicleta.

–"¿De dónde saca tu primo este tipo de cosas?" –pregunte sorprendida, ya que yo pensaba que bromeaba cuando dijo que tenía contactos y pensé que estaríamos tratando de espiar arriesgándonos de que nos vea.

–"No preguntes y disfrútalo". –sonrió mientras encendía el radio.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Ryder salió gritando a uno de los porteros del restaurante, hasta acá se oía.

–"¿Cómo que no hay reservación? Malditos yo reserve desde hace 2 días." –se escuchó el tono furioso del chico. Mientras Vega estaba seria y diciendo cosas que no se alcanzan a escuchar.

Se subieron al carro y nosotras encendimos la moto. –"Ni modo Ryder no sé pudo, regresemos a la escuela." –escuchamos hablar a Victoria desde el radio.

–"No aún es temprano, podemos ir a otro cualquier sitio." –respondió aun molesto.

–"No Ryder, tuviste tu oportunidad y ya paso, ahora llévame a la escuela." –volvió a mencionar ahora ella fastidiada.

–"Tori."-menciono en un tono frío. –"¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes, no?" –hubo silencio, no sé si haya negado o asentido pero creo que asintió ya que el idiota siguió hablando. –"Bueno entonces haremos lo que yo diga." –se escuchó un bufido proveniente de la castaña.

–"Solo una cosa Ryder."-silencio. –"No vuelvas a decirme Tori, en verdad Ryder nunca lo hagas." –y luego encendieron el carro.

¿Tori? Un apodo muy lindo, suena lindo, Tori. Pero quiero saber porque no quiere que le digan así o solo él.

–"Mira, Jade van hacia un lugar más alejado." –me dijo sacándome de mis tontos pensamientos. Era cierto ahora estábamos por un lugar que dirige hacia un bosque con una cascada hermosa. Aunque dudo que el idiota de Daniels la conozca, o varios de la academia ya que está escondida esa cascada.

–"Con que no se dirijan a la cascada." –hablo Sam alto.

–"¿Tú también la conoces?" –pregunte sorprendida y ella asintió.

–"He querido traer a Carly desde que somos novias pero no he conseguido permiso para salir de la Academia, ni siquiera con ayuda de Spencer, estoy esperando para las vacaciones." –me platico feliz. –"¿Y cómo la conoces tú? –me pregunto ella de vuelta.

–"Te diré la historia corta, mi madre era una ambientalista y de pequeña me llevaba a todo tipo de lugares que tienen un paisaje hermoso, gracias a ella conozco ese lugar y amo la naturaleza." –le respondí con orgullo.

Solo estuvimos como quince minutos siguiéndolos cuando el carro se paró a mita de carretera.

–"¿Qué ha pasado?" –pregunto Victoria ya que la escuchamos por la radio.

–"No lose." –respondió el muy idiota. –"La gasolina, se acabó la gasolina." –hablo sorprendido.

–"¿Acaso no recargaste antes de la "cita perfecta?". –se escuchó muy molesta Vega.

–"Se supone que estaba lleno el tanque, ha de ver sido la idiota de tu hermana." –soltó frustrado.

–"A mí hermana no le digas así, Daniels." –grito sumamente furiosa. –"Mejor llévame a la academia." –demando.

–"Esa chica tiene carácter." –me dijo Sam al escuchar como discutían ellos dos.

–"Losé, es una de las cosas que me atraen." –confeso. Iban a seguir dialogando pero hubo interrupción.

–"No importa, princesa como quiera ya casi llegábamos así que podrás ver por adelantado la sorpresa de la última parada de la cita perfecta." –menciono en un tono que no le gusto ni a Victoria, Sam y mucho menos a Jade.

–"No, Ryder que haces." –se escuchó la voz temerosa de Tori.

**POV TORI.**

Después de estar lejos de la escuela, Daniels iba hablando de lo que tenía planeado. Una cena en un bonito restaurante que me encantaría, de ahí iríamos a un lugar muy lindo que él conocía y que me tenía un regalo sorpresa al final de esta. Eso no me agrada mucho, pero tenía que actuar si quería que él dejara en paz a la cadete West.

Llegamos al restaurante, no sé porque extraño motivo me sentía vigilado pero por más que volteaba no miraba nada fuera de lo normal. Ryder salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo le sonreí falsamente.

–"Vamos." –dijo antes de tomar mi brazo y empezar a caminar hacia el sitio. Realmente era elegante, y bueno ahora me sentía extraña con este simple vestido, solo agarre lo primero y más equis de mi armario. –"Disculpe, la reservación a nombre de Ryder Daniels." –hablo el cadete cuando ya estábamos dentro.

–"Si, claro."-menciono amablemente él señor. –"Lo siento joven la reservación fue cancelada hace rato." –dijo enseñándole la lista.

–"¿Cómo es eso posible?" –hablo fuerte. –"Reserve hace dos días y hace menos de dos horas confirme." –trato de sonar calmado pero estaba conteniéndose. Este chico sí que tiene problemas de conducta. El joven busco algún error o algo pero no encontró nada.

–"Lo siento pero usted hablo hace casi más de media hora cancelando la reservación de último momento." –le enseño el registro de llamada que venía de la Academia. –"Eso es absurdo, déjenos pasar." –demando. –"Estamos llenos, tal vez mañana u otro día." –dijo con pena el joven.

Ryder empezó a gritar como loco y uno de los porteros tuvo que acompañarnos hasta la salida, trate de calmarlo diciendo que lo dejara por la paz y nos retiráramos de nuevo a la escuela. Pero no, el señor perfecto salió con otros planes bajo la manga y me recordó nuevamente que podía hacerle daño a Jade y no podía permitírselo así que tuve que aceptar nuevamente de mala gana, lo único que disfrutaba es que nada de lo que él estaba planeado le salía como él quería, es como si alguien hiciera sabotaje. Él no me quiso decir a dónde íbamos y yo ya no insiste. Por el rumbo al que veníamos pareciera que me quisiera llevar a la cascada. ¿Acaso mi padre le habrá contado a Ryder de este lugar? No, no creo, no tiene el derecho, ese lugar es especial para mis hermanos y para mí, quizá él lo haya olvidado pero aquí veníamos cada oportunidad que teníamos de estar juntos como familia. Una vez mi madre comento que iríamos pero no solos sino a que conociéramos a una amiga suya y su hija, creo que la señora se llamaba Eliza o Elizabeth no recuerdo bien pero de su hija si que no me acuerdo. Pero nunca se dio la oportunidad ya que ella y mi hermano… El carro se detuvo de la nada a media carretera.

–"¿Qué ha pasado?" –pregunte al ya no sentir movimiento.

–"No lose." –respondió enojado Ryder, checando algunas cosas. –"La gasolina, se acabó la gasolina." –hablo entre sorprendido y molesto.

–"¿Acaso no recargaste antes de la "cita perfecta?". –le dije molesta y con tono de burla, que idiota sino lo hizo.

–"Se supone que estaba lleno el tanque, ha de ver sido la idiota de tu hermana." –soltó frustrado.

–"A mí hermana no le digas así, Daniels." –grite sumamente furiosa, quien era él para expresarse así de mi hermana y más es su auto. –"Mejor llévame a la academia." –demande. Pero el cambio rápidamente su enojo a una mirada que no me gustaba para nada, me vio de arriba abajo, sonrió y en sus ojos mostraban lujuria.

–"No importa, princesa como quiera ya casi llegábamos así que podrás ver por adelantado la sorpresa de la última parada de la cita perfecta." –menciono en un tono que no me gusto para nada.

–"No, Ryder que haces." –hable temerosa al sentir como se acercaba y me arrinconaba en la parte del copiloto. ¿Alguien ayúdeme?...

* * *

**Que lindos todos, respondiendo mis preguntas... espero y haya respondido algunas, ya saben espero sus criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, aplausos y todo lo que me deje saber si les gusto o no este capítulo :)**

**Ronda de preguntas: (si no las quieren contestar esta bien)... **

**¿Jade es muy celosa o solo protectora? ¿Se imaginaban algo así en la relación de Carly y Sam? ¿Creen que Carly se enoje con Sam? ¿Ryder es bipolar o sera un psicópata? ¿Cuándo saldrán André, Robbie y demás personajes en la historia? ¿Jade se expondrá para salvar a Tori? ¿Por qué no le gusta que le llamen Tori a Victoria? ¿Ryder lograra su cometido de la "cita perfecta"? ... Creo que eso es todo por ahora c:**

**Los agradecimientos serán generales porque no tengo tiempo de darlas... pero creanme que me han divertido y encantado cada review... y les diré que varios están en lo correcto pero otros no... y lo mejor de esto es que no saben quien esta en lo correcto xD Muahahaha 3:)**

**Bueno sin más se les agradece a todos, los que leen, los que comentan, los que agregan a favoritos, etc... **

**No saben lo felices que me ponen, los AMODORO a todos :3**

**Alex se despide ;)**


End file.
